un article de rêve
by MissDM
Summary: une demande d'aide inattendue, des objets moldus, des cracmols, une journaliste en quête de vérité qui découvrira plus qu'elle ne l'avait pensé. Résumé mis a jour au fil des publications de chapitres.
1. Chapter 1

-Bonjour, dit une voix rauque dans son dos.

-Oui, Oui, entrez, asseyez-vous, j'arrive, répond Hermione qui tournait le dos à la porte.

Elle était à genoux en train de fouiller des caisses et des caisses de parchemins à la recherche de notes particulièrement importantes pour son article de la semaine.

-Je suis désolée de vous faire attendre mais je dois impérativement retrouver ces notes pour finir mon article dit-elle la tête enfoncée dans un carton jusqu'aux épaules. Apparemment, elle avait utilisé un sortilège d'extension si bien qu'elle continuait à s'enfoncer dans le carton et elle ne devait pas donner une image très sérieuse à son interlocuteur, les fesses en l'air serrées dans son jean.

« Ce n'était pas une tenue adéquate pour se rendre au bureau » avait dit le rédacteur de la gazette mais elle rentrait tout juste de Roumanie, c'était pour lui tout ça. Elle avait été dépêchée pour un article sur la colonie de dragons dont s'occupait Charlie, le frère de Ron et les soirées n'avaient pas été de tout repos maintenant qu'elle était majeure. Son futur beau-frère s'était chargé de lui apprendre l'hospitalité locale et c'est avec une migraine carabinée qu'elle avait transplané ce matin directement au journal pour terminer son article sans du tout penser à sa tenue. Mais, comme toujours, il avait raison et maintenant qu'elle sentait une paire d'yeux l'espionner, elle le savait d'autant plus

-Mais ou l'ais-je mis ? Ce n'est pas possible ! cria-t-elle. Accio notes dragon, non ? Bon accio notes sur les dragons, toujours pas ! pfff je vais devoir réviser ma manière d'intituler mes notes.

Tout en marmonnant, elle continuait à s'enfoncer dans le carton sur lequel elle avait jeté son devolu.

-La fameuse Granger aurait-elle perdu de son organisation avec l'âge ? Ironisa son visiteur.

Hermione arrêta net ses recherches et sortit du carton, complètement décoiffée, les mains ballantes le long du corps et regarda son visiteur d'un air hagard.

-Malfoy ?

-Bonjour, Granger, je vois qu'à défaut d'être organisée, tu as au moins de la mémoire. C'est déjà ça.

-Et toi, je constate que ta langue de vipère est toujours aussi acérée, il faudra bien un jour que je pense à la couper, ça ne sauverait personne de la misère mais je suis certaine que peu regretterait ta maudite langue, un véritable acte d'utilité publique si tu veux mon avis.

Drago Malfoy, puisque c'était bien lui, restait sur sa chaise légèrement abasourdi par cette réplique plutôt cinglante, il savait qu'Hermione n'avait pas sa langue dans sa poche mais tout de même, elle y allait un peu fort.

Toutefois, n'ayant pas remarqué son trouble, elle continuait à marmonner. Droite, une main sur la hanche, elle tapotait sa bouche avec sa baguette toujours dans l'autre main comme on le ferait avec un vulgaire stylo. Les yeux perdus dans ses pensées, la tête légèrement inclinée, elle disait comme pour elle-même :

-j'aurais peut-être une médaille ? Une distinction par le ministère comme la Madame propre des langues de vipères, la pourfendeuse des langues acérées... mmm… oui ça sonne bien…

-Arrête de rêver, l'interrompit Drago, je ne faisais que te taquiner pour ma part, je n'ai jamais voulu être méchant en entrant dans ton bureau mais si tu veux on peut reprendre les vieilles habitudes. Je t'insulte, tu pleures et on s'ignore.

-je ne pense pas que l'on en soit encore là, Monsieur le Serpentard vaniteux, la petite Hermione qui pleure sous tes insultes a vécu ses derniers jours à Poudlard et on est loin tous les deux de nos années ado et puis si tu veux m'ignorer ne te gêne pas, après tout ce n'est pas moi qui suis dans ton bureau, non ?

Et c'est la tête haute ou tout du moins autant qu'elle le pouvait... qu'elle replongea dans son carton.

-bon, je ne suis pas venu pour me disputer avec toi, nous sommes des adultes et c'est la professionnelle que je suis venue voir et pas une adolescente.

Cachée dans sa boite, Hermione pouffait légèrement aux paroles de son interlocuteur, ce n'était pas encore aujourd'hui que l'on entendrait Malfoy présenter de vraies excuses. Apres tout, Malfoy reste Malfoy, non ?

-qu'est-ce que tu veux, reprit la jeune femme, assez brutalement. Et épargne moi les phrases de politesse, ce n'est pas ton genre, alors va droit au but. Tu peux constater que je n'ai pas que des privilèges dans la vie. J'ai aussi un travail et j'aimerai le mener à bien.

Sur cette déclaration, elle s'assit a son bureau, croisa les jambes et attendit. Elle voyait bien qu'elle l'avait mis mal à l'aise, il décroisait les jambes qu'il avait d'ailleurs fort longues, il devait être plus grand qu'elle. Elle ne put s'empêcher de continuer son examen, il était habillé d'un jean noir et d'un polo de la même couleur ce qui faisait ressortir la finesse de ses traits et la blondeur de ses cheveux.

On devinait aisément la musculature forte mais souple sous la fine laine. La taille paraissait fine sans être maigre.

Décidément, le petit Malfoy avait bien grandi et était devenu un homme au charme, non, à la beauté renversante. Les traits du visage étaient délicats et son regard avait gagné avec les années une maturité qui la fit malgré elle frémir. Elle avait l'habitude d'examiner les choses pour ses articles, de percer les secrets des gens et en regardant Drago, elle sut qu'elle aurait pu se noyer dans ses yeux bleus-gris qui semblaient la transpercer. Il y avait danger.

-J'ai réussi l'examen de passage? la tirant brusquement de sa rêverie.

-Je…. Euh … ce n'est pas…. Bon, dis-moi que veux-tu ? dit-elle d'un ton plus doux qu'elle ne l'aurait voulu.

-je suis venu te demander de l'aide, demanda-t-il.

-pardon ?

-oui… enfin pas toi, à ton directeur. Je m'explique, les affaires de la famille ne marchent pas très fort depuis que Vold… enfin, depuis que vous-savez-qui… depuis que j'ai quitté le collège, finit-il par dire. Tu sais bien qu'Harry nous a innocentés, ma mère et moi lors des mois qui ont suivi et même mon père a profité de son indulgence mais les clients ne nous font plus confiance et je suis venue voir ton directeur pour qu'ils fassent un papier sur les entreprises Malfoy afin de …. Enfin pour …. Je veux réhabiliter notre nom et arrêter cette prolifération de commérages sur notre dos, que les gens comprennent que nos entreprises n'ont rien à voir avec les convictions que mon père a pu avoir.

-je ne vois toujours pas le rapport avec moi ? S'enquit Hermione

-et bien, ton rédacteur qui a suivi les procès, s'est noué d'amitié avec ma mère et a décidé de m'accorder cette faveur… et …

-et quoi ?

-et il m'a envoyé dans le bureau de son meilleur élément, finit-il par lâcher.

Si la jeune femme n'était pas aussi stupéfaite par ce qu'il venait de dire, elle aurait ri devant l'air penaud qu'il avait pris en disant cela.

Elle savait qu'elle ne pouvait refuser un tel reportage car effectivement, bien des bruits couraient à propos des Malfoy et c'était l'occasion rêvée de clouer ses confrères sur place mais tout de même. Pour mener à bien son enquête, il fallait qu'elle s'immerge dans le lieu, qu'elle s'imprègne de l'atmosphère comme elle le faisait à chaque fois et après tout ce qu'il y avait eu entre eux durant leurs années d'études, n'avait-elle pas envie de se venger, serait-elle assez objective ? Ce n'était pas pour Drago Malfoy et toute sa famille qu'elle craignait, non c'était pour son intégrité de journaliste, pour sa réputation.

Et puis, elle n'avait pas que de bons souvenirs dans cette bâtisse, la marque laissée par Bellatrix était encore visible malgré les années. Comment réagirait-elle si elle devait dormir dans cette maison ?

-trop de questions, dit-elle tout bas. Tellement bas que ce fut inaudible pour le jeune homme.

-Ton directeur m'a prévenu que tu avais pour habitude d'habiter sur les lieux de tes reportages afin de pouvoir écrire à loisir et de faire ta propre enquête sans interview mais plus au gré des conversations que tu as avec … « tes sujets » de reportages.

Il toussota puis poursuivit un peu plus gêné encore :

- Je te propose donc d'emménager au manoir Malfoy. Enfin, si le sujet te convient, bien sûr.

- je … commença-t-elle, ton père est-il d'accord ? Est-il seulement au courant de ta démarche ?

- oui ... mais il ne sait pas que c'est toi, crut-il bon d'ajouter. Mais tu sais mon père a bien changé, ce n'est plus le même homme, la guerre a laissé des traces pour tout le monde Hermione.

Sa manière de dire son prénom la désarma ...

* * *

><p>Et voilà, 1er chapitre terminé.<p>

A vous de me dire si j'en fait une OS en 2 parties ( qui est déjà terminée) ou une veritable histoire avec tout ce que cela comporte comme intrigues, rebondissements, trahisons, blabla que j'ai déjà en tête et dont j'ai déjà couché sur le papier les 4 premiers chapitres.

Vite, vite, votre avis ...


	2. Chapter 2

**Coucou à tous, **

**Merci d'avoir été nombreux à lire ce début... d'histoire courte ... longue, je me tâte encore ) et si, si je le vois même si vous ne dites rien et c'est bien dommage...**

**Je publie ce 2nd chapitre, et oui, je suis comme ça généreuse et très très gentille (profitez-en, ça ne dure jamais, lol)**

**Un merci tout particulier à mes premières « revieweuses », **

**Dersy : je pense comme toi car je fourmille d'idées surtout sous la douche, va savoir pourquoi ?**

**Nanounay : la voici, madame est servie**

**Lanamie : comment résister à ces yeux-là ? Mission impossible ) **

**Disclaimer : tout est à JKR (pfff et repfff) sauf l'histoire qui appartient à mes cellules grises restantes**

**Bonne lecture**

* * *

><p><em>- oui ... mais il ne sait pas que c'est toi, crut-il bon d'ajouter. Mais tu sais mon père a bien changé, ce n'est plus le même homme, la guerre a laissé des traces pour tout le monde Hermione.<em>

_Sa manière de dire son prénom la désarma ..._

Il avait l'air tellement gentil...Gentil ? Malfoy ? Non, mais vraiment, ces 2 mots dans la même phrase, tu dérailles ma pauvre Hermione, tu te laisses aller et tes amis pourraient rire de toi à gorges déployées sans que tu puisses y trouver à redire si ils t'entendaient. Sans blague, Malfoy gentil, brrr.

Pendant que la jeune femme s'égarait dans il ne savait quel rouage de son esprit, Drago la détailla sans aucune pudeur. Il avait déjà constaté que l'envers n'avait rien à envier à l'endroit de sa petite personne. Les années avaient amélioré la jeune fille chétive et sans forme en une belle jeune femme dotée d'attributs dont Drago était généralement friand. Une longue paire de jambes assez fines, un postérieur que même ce vieux truc bleu mettait en valeur, d'ailleurs c'était quoi ce pantalon bleu, il fallait qu'il pense à lui demander un jour, histoire de ne pas rester ignare. Oscillant sa tête de droite à gauche comme pour se remettre les idées en place, il poursuivit son inspection en remontant sur la taille fine sans être maigre qui mettait en valeur sa poitrine que l'on devinait rebondie et ferme sous la chemise d'homme qu'elle avait rentré dans ce fameux pantalon bleu. Il l'avait entendue parler de dragons, oui, après tout la tenue convenait assez à ce genre d'expédition mais pourtant elle dégageait une féminité certaine, on avait définitivement quitté les années Poudlard. Il termina par le visage, qui reflétait pour l'instant une concentration et... un certain désarroi ne pût s'empêcher de remarquer le jeune homme.

Elle jouait avec sa lèvre inférieure de manière inconsciente, signe d'une grande perplexité, il le savait. Apres tout, rester des années à côté de quelqu'un en classe, fut-il son ennemi, n'empêche aucunement d'intégrer ses manies et ses tics. Et il savait que lorsqu'elle faisait abstraction du monde extérieur pour se concentrer sur les mots d'un professeur ou d'un livre à la bibliothèque, elle mordillait sa lèvre frénétiquement de la même manière. Elle devait vraiment être très concentrée sur sa réflexion. Mais les lèvres paraissaient ourlées, tout en sensualité. Le nez petit et mutin s'accordait parfaitement au reste de son visage sans le dévorer ni faire d'ombre à ses yeux ... noisettes oui noisettes pas marrons chocolat ou marron beige. Non, noisettes. Quant aux cheveux, ils étaient ... Oui, c'est ça... ils étaient restés tels que dans ses souvenirs. Indomptés, sauvages. Elle avait tenté de les discipliner en une queue de cheval assez haute mais de nombreuses mèches s'étaient échappées après son stage de spéléologie. Elle avait tout de la lionne : attirante, farouche et dangeureuse.

Décidemment, c'était une belle femme.

Mais c'est Granger ! se reprit-il. C'est ton ennemie de toujours, celle qui a fait partie du Trio, celle qui a détruit le Seigneur des Ténèbres. A la suite de tout ça, tu as subi l'opprobre, les procès, la disgrâce. Toi qui venait d'une famille respectée et crainte, tu dois tout reconstruire et lui demander de t'aider alors que tu l'as dénigrée pendant des années, quelle humiliation. Mais tu as un devoir à remplir, un travail à lui faire faire, prends sur toi, Drago.

Un spectateur extérieur aurait eu beau jeu de deviner ce qui passait par la tête de nos deux protagonistes si il les avait vus ainsi. Assis l'un en face de l'autre mais sans se voir réellement, perdus dans leurs pensées, secouant parfois la tête pour chasser une image désagréable.

Ce fut Drago qui sortit le premier de ses pensées sous le coup de la colère.

- Bon alors ? dit-il plus énervé qu'il ne l'aurait voulu.

Hermione sursauta à l'entente de ces paroles et surtout du ton qu'il avait employé et elle chassa bien vite l'image du Malfoy gentil pour revenir à Malfoy, égal à lui-même.

- Je ne sais pas, je ne peux pas te répondre de suite, je dois terminer mon article sur la colonie de Dragons en Roumanie, je dois voir avec mon rédacteur comment on va s'organiser si je dois m'absenter et surtout je dois voir avec Ron ce qu'il en pense. Bref, je ne peux pas te donner une réponse sur l'instant.

Drago cacha son mécontentement derrière le visage impassible qu'il savait si bien composer. Il devait lui laisser du temps. Il ne devait pas presser les choses pour arriver à ses fins. Rien ne redorerait mieux son nom qu'un article de Granger. Mais il avait quand même quelques cartes de Merlin dans son jeu. Le rédacteur était déjà de son côté donc son absence serait tolérée au journal et s'il ne s'agissait que de Weasmoche, il savait quoi faire. Serpentard un jour, serpentard toujours.

- Très bien, je conçois que tu dois t'organiser, c'est bien normal. J'avais dit aux Potter que ça ne serait pas aussi simple qu'ils le disaient, murmura-t-il assez fort pour qu'elle l'entende tout en faisait semblant du contraire.

- Comment ça les Potter ?

- Euh... Et bien les Potter, Harry et Ginny. Tu les connais mieux que moi, non ?

- Oui, merci. Mais quand as-tu eu une conversation avec eux ? Et sans que je sois là ? Et sans même que j'en sois informée ? Mais c'est quoi cette histoire ?

- Ohh, doucement. Je ne devais rien te dire, ça m'a échappé et je ne suis pas certain d'être le mieux placé pour tout te raconter.

Il regardait sa future pensionnaire avec un petit sourire contrit, sa ruse marchait bien mieux qu'il ne l'avait espéré.

- Parle tout de suite. Ne te fais pas prier pour faire du mal, ça ne te ressemble pas.

- Mais justement, ce n'est pas mon souhait, mentit-il superbement.

- oh je t'en prie, pas avec moi.

Drago soupira, toujours dans son rôle et commença à raconter :

- à la suite de la guerre, lors des procès, tu sais bien qu'Harry est venu apporter son soutien à ma famille afin que le magenmagot soit clément.

Elle acquiesça d'un signe de tête.

- J'avais une dette envers lui ainsi que toute ma famille. Aussi, lorsque j'ai su que l'équipe de Quidditch dont il faisait partie avec Ginny cherchait un sponsor, je suis allé la voir et nous avons eu une conversation assez invraisemblable mais productive.

Son interlocutrice semblait vouloir faire sortir ses yeux de ses orbites au fur et à mesure qu'il avançait dans son discours.

- Ginny te fera part des détails puisque c'est elle l'instigatrice, mais, pour faire court, je connais tous tes amis, nous nous voyons régulièrement chez les Potter.

- Pardon ? Et pourquoi ne suis-je pas au courant de tout ça ?

- Et bien ... Le mieux est peut-être de demander à ton fiancé...Je ne suis pas la personne qui doit te dire ça, tu vas m'en vouloir après et je crois que nous avons un passif assez lourd pour ne pas en rajouter.

La jeune journaliste semblait animée par la colère. Son visage, tel un livre ouvert, reflétait tous les sentiments qu'elle ressentait et cela n'augurait rien de bon pour le dernier des Weasley.

Drago en aurait presque ri s'il n'avait dû garder le visage contrit d'un enfant pris en faute et obligé de révéler sa grosse bêtise. Granger allait rentrer chez elle, découvrir que son fiancée lui cachait des évènements importants depuis des mois et elle accepterait de venir chez lui pour se venger. Un plan parfaitement digne de Salazar.

Hermione était bouleversée mais aussi très en colère. Etait –il possible que ces amis, son fiancée lui ai caché une telle chose? Elle devait savoir, tout de suite, maintenant !

- Ecoute, Malfoy, je dois partir, commença-t-elle en rangeant ses affaires. Je vais chez... enfin je dois réfléchir à ta proposition. Je t'envoie un hibou d'ici quelques jours pour te faire savoir ma réponse.

Et sans attendre que Drago émette le moindre mot, elle prit son sac à main ainsi qu'une grande besace noire et quitta la pièce, le laissant seul dans son bureau.

Il sourit, se leva tout en époussetant son pantalon de quelques grains de poussières déposés là par l'incursion de Granger dans ses cartons. Il sortit de son bureau et prit le soin de bien refermer la porte derrière lui. Celle-ci devait être enchantée car à peine eut-il refermé qu'il entendit le bruit caractéristique d'une serrure moldue. Il sourit encore et se dirigea vers la sortie.

Hermione sortit de la rédaction de la Gazette en trombe, ignorant les bonjours ou les saluts de ses collègues de travail. Rien ne pouvait toucher son esprit là où il se trouvait. Elle se retrouva vite sur le chemin de Traverse et transplana jusqu'au 12, Square Grimmaurd.

Harry et Ginny s'étaient installés dans l'ancienne maison des Black après la fin de la guerre et suite à leur mariage. Molly avait transformé la maison en un endroit chaleureux pour le jeune couple mais ils refaisaient une pièce par an, histoire que la maison leur ressemble vraiment.

On devait être dans l'une de ses périodes car elle trouva donc Ginny habillée d'un vieux pantalon défraichi et d'un tee-shirt recouvert de peinture vert pâle, pinceau à la main lorsque celle-ci vint lui ouvrir la porte.

- Oh, bonjour Hermione. Je ne t'embrasse pas dit-elle avec un grand sourire tout en regardant son tee-shirt, la peinture est encore fraiche et je ne peux me résoudre à faire ça avec ma baguette. C'est trop drôle la manière moldue. J'adore ça !

- Bonjour Ginny. Il faut qu'on parle.

Ginny remarqua alors l'air renfrogné de son amie et s'effaça pour la laisser entrer.

- Va dans la cuisine, Hermione, j'arrive tout de suite. Je vais changer de tenue, j'en ai pour quelques secondes.

Elle esquissa un geste vers les escaliers et le pied sur la première marche, elle cria à Hermione :

- De quoi veux-tu me parler au fait ?

- Drago malfoy.

- Oh, fut la seule réponse de Ginny qui reprit sa montée des marches moins enthousiaste qu'elle ne l'était quelques secondes plus tôt.

* * *

><p>NDA : et voilà, je me suis décidée comme vous pouvez le voir ... Roulements de tambour... à une longue histoire. Trop d'idées, trop d'envie, il fallait que je couche ça sur le papier.<p>

J'espère que vous avez apprécié ce petit chapitre qui met en place certains éléments de l'histoire.

Donnez-moi votre avis, faites-moi part de vos critiques.

Petite info, je n'ai pas de beta-lectrice (j'ai fait mon deuil de lecteurs masculins sur ce genre d'histoire) mais je targue d'être assez bonne en français. Pour autant, la perfection n'existant pas, n'hésitez pas à me faire remarquer les fautes que j'aurais pu laisser passer, on ne s'améliore que comme cela, n'est-ce pas ?


	3. Chapter 3

**Coucou à tous, **

**Tadam, l'oiseau de nuit que je suis a décidé de vous mettre un chapitre maintenant à 2h30 du matin car j'avance plutôt bien sur la rédaction de la suite alors pourquoi attendre au lieu de vous en faire profiter. Et puis une fois publier, ça évite à mon côté « je veux frôler la perfection »de se manifester en revenant encore et encore sur le chapitre,**

**Merci d'être, chaque jour, plus nombreux (j'accorde, il suffirait qu'il n'y en ait qu'un !)à lire mon histoire.**

**Voici le 3****ème**** chapitre, je ne veux pas vous laisser sur votre faim car je sais à quel point attendre peut être frustrant.**

**Ce chapitre sert en quelque sorte de lien entre la fin du tome 7 et mon histoire (hormis l'épilogue dont je fais totalement abstraction). Je précise tout de suite que les morts ne ressuscitent pas, les disparus restent introuvables et que je vais respecter du mieux possible les romans et pas forcement les films (les puristes ne m'en voudront pas, j'en suis certaine).**

**Un petit mot pour mes « revieweuses » :**

**Ginny06 : heureuse d'avoir pu te faire plaisir, je ne te fais attendre plus longtemps.**

**Lanamie : ahh c'est sûr, il va falloir digérer la conversation pour cette pôv ginny mais je n'ai pas été trop méchante. Quant au jean, il fera de nouveau parler de lui, je n'en dis pas plus hiiii **

**H223 : je ne te fais pas attendre plus longuement.**

**Disclaimer : tout est à JKR (pfff et repfff) sauf l'histoire qui appartient à mes cellules grises restantes**

**Bonne lecture**

* * *

><p><em>Elle esquissa un geste vers les escaliers et le pied sur la première marche, elle cria à Hermione :<em>

_- De quoi veux-tu me parler au fait ?_

_- Drago malfoy._

_- Oh, fut la seule réponse de Ginny qui reprit sa montée des marches moins enthousiaste qu'elle ne l'était quelques secondes plus tôt._

Hermione entra dans la cuisine que le couple avait décorée de manière tout à fait charmante. Un savant mélange entre une cuisine campagnarde avec 2 magnifiques vaisseliers en bois de pin, un large piano(**1**) destiné à nourrir les nombreux invités que la grande table centrale pouvait accueillir et une cuisine moderne comme l'illustrait parfaitement le plan de travail en grès gris anthracite ainsi que les différents robots ménagers posés dessus. On aurait pu comparer ça au mariage de la cuisine de Molly avec celle des grands magasins moldus. Mais le mélange était dosé avec finesse et on se sentait bien dans cette cuisine. Elle était chaleureuse.

Ce n'était pourtant pas un sentiment très plaisant qui habitait Hermione pendant qu'elle se dirigeait vers la Senseo qu'elle avait offert à Harry au Noël dernier. Ils avaient tous les deux renoncé au thé lorsqu'ils avaient découvert cette petite merveille et ne se lassaient pas du doux breuvage lors de leurs soirées de travail, communes ou pas d'ailleurs.

Harry n'était pas journaliste, non. Il était Auror et chef de section. Aussi, lorsqu'une affaire réclamait un article sérieux et appuyé de sources fiables sans préjugés politiques ou affectif, Hermione et Harry discutait longuement de l'affaire avant qu'elle ne fasse sa chronique et il la relisait avant pour éviter de dévoiler trop d'éléments sur les Aurors ou les inculpés dont on taisait le nom tant que le procès n'avait pas lieu. Tout le monde y trouvait son compte : le ministère car rien n'était déformé et la gazette qui pouvait ainsi donner des informations fiables à ses lecteurs. La petite habitude entre amis était devenue une activité à part entière dans leur travail grâce à l'accord entériné entre leurs deux patrons. Il était donc le porte-parole du gouvernement, elle était la voix du peuple au ministère. Leurs soirées étaient toujours source de grandes discussions voire de fous-rires si le sujet s'y prêtait.

Hermione était toute à ses pensées quand Ginny descendit et entra dans la cuisine.

Elle vit sa meilleure amie dans sa cuisine et se tendit. Ça n'allait pas être simple mais la meilleure défense c'est l'attaque :

- Que veux tu savoir de Drago, demanda Ginny tout en priant Merlin et tous les mages que ce ne soit pas ce qu'elle pensait.

- Depuis quand vous voyez-vous? Demanda Hermione sans préambule.

Aie, c'était bien ça. Ginny se résolut à être franche, c'était une Gryffondor, après tout. Il ne valait mieux pas taire une quelconque partie sous peine d'être obligée de se repentir encore une fois dans quelques semaines.

- Depuis plusieurs mois de façon régulière et depuis quelques années si l'on compte les nombreuses réceptions ou l'on s'est croisé.

- Alors les soirées mondaines, je peux vaguement comprendre mais tu m'expliques le « régulier »? c'est quoi? Deux ou trois fois en plusieurs mois? Ou tous les deux jours?

On sentait l'énervement dans la voix d'Hermione et Ginny prévoyait la crise d'hystérie quand elle arriverait au plus gros morceau mais elle poursuivit calmement. Après tout, cette mascarade avec Hermione n'avait que trop duré.

- Je vais tout te dire Hermione, je n'étais déjà pas d'accord pour qu'on te cache tout ça dès le départ et puis au fil du temps, les mensonges devenaient de plus en plus difficiles à t'avouer. Alors je suis bien contente de pouvoir tout te révéler. Je vais raconter dans l'ordre des événement, ça sera plus simple pour nous deux et tu comprendras mieux, ne m'interromps pas, s'il te plait. Tu pourras poser toutes les questions que tu veux ensuite, d'accord?

- Ok, c'est bon. Raconte, maugréât la jeune femme.

- Bien. D'abord, rappel de certains faits sinon tu ne vas pas tout comprendre et ce que je vais te dire sur certains jugements doit rester entre nous. En fait, Harry a témoigné lors du procès de Narcissa et Lucius Malfoy expliquant le rôle que la mère de Drago avait joué dans l'anéantissement de Voldemort. Il a également confirmé qu'ils n'avaient pas participé à la bataille finale restant en retrait dans la forêt interdite.

Tout cela a profondément chamboulé les membres du magenmagot, bousculant les idées d'un monde noir ou blanc où tout le monde n'avait sa place que d'un côte ou de l'autre. Le procès de Dolores Ombrage avait déjà bien modifié leur conception du bien et du mal quand ils avaient appris tout ce qu'elle avait fait sans être ni mangemort, ni sous le sortilège d'Imperium, alors les révélations d'Harry ne firent qu'amplifier la prise de conscience du ministère. Le magenmagot fut plus attentif aux personnes, à leurs histoires respectives afin de donner les sentences les plus justes et être ainsi le plus irréprochable possible. Des enquêtes étaient menées pour connaître le rôle exact de chaque accusé et les simples dénonciations ne donnaient plus lieu à une condamnation systématique.

Lucius a été condamné à vivre 3 ans chez les Moldus sans magie afin de comprendre que les idéologies ne naissent que de l'ignorance. Quand il reviendrait dans le monde magique, sa magie devait être bridée à de simples sortilèges d'attraction ou de défense jusqu'à la fin de ses jours. C'est actuellement sa situation et il le vit plus ou moins bien selon les circonstances d'après Drago. Narcissa fut condamnée à voir sa magie restreinte ne pouvant plus effectuer un sortilège plus important que celui de transplaner ou les actes courants dans la vie d'une sorcière pour une durée de 10 ans. Quand vint le tour de Drago, Harry mit sa réputation en jeu et demanda que l'on soit encore plus indulgent avec lui car il n'aurait pu s'élever contre son éducation sans avoir l'aide de quelqu'un et lorsque Dumbledore avait proposé la sienne, Harry avait pu constater à quel point le garçon avait été troublé. Au point de ne pas tuer dans la tour d'astronomie, de faire semblant de ne pas le reconnaître pendant votre capture, de ne pas vous tuer dans la salle sur demande. Tout cela pour Harry était suffisant pour considérer que Drago avait évolué et qu'il n'était pas un mangemort déterminé et fanatique. Alors, il proposa au magenmagot une peine différente de celles qui avaient court à l'époque, se rapprochant plus de celles prononcées à l'égard de ses parents.

- Laquelle?, ne put s'empêcher de demander Hermione, captivée par l'histoire de son amie.

En effet, Hermione, bien que très impliquée dans la guerre contre Voldemort n'avait pas participé au procès en tant que témoin et donc elle n'avait pas eu connaissance de toutes les peines. Le ministère avait décidé de faire les procès à huit-clos et de ne donner à la presse que les noms des condamnés mais ni leur peine ni leur lieu d'emprisonnement n'avaient été révélés et tous, juges, témoins, coupables gardèrent le secret afin d'éviter toutes représailles ou aide des fidèles de Voldemort encore en liberté à l'époque.

- Harry et moi en avons beaucoup parlé et malgré ce qu'avait fait cet idiot d'adolescent pendant votre scolarité, je ne le pensais pas vraiment stupide au point de ne pas changer vraiment. Alors, nous avons convenu d'un pacte avec Harry et il a convaincu le magenmagot de lui laisser la responsabilité de Drago pendant un an dans le monde moldu avec ma bénédiction. Les juges acceptèrent à condition que Drago soit privé de magie pendant la même durée. Il accepta.

- D'accord, maintenant, je comprends pourquoi Harry a voulu soit-disant faire son tour du monde; que vous ayez repoussé votre mariage. Mais pourquoi as-tu proposé ça à Harry?

- Parce que Harry n'a connu que nous, n'a connu que la guerre. Il ne sait pas ce qu'est la vie en dehors du terrier et de Poudlard. Je passerai sous silence votre escapade pour les Horcruxes, tu conviendras que ce n'est pas la vraie vie que de vivre caché et pourchassé.

Hermione acquiesça lentement

- Donc, ils ont vécu dans le monde moldu, faisant de nombreux voyages, découvrant ensemble des choses dont j'ignore même le nom. Drago est revenu changé quant à Harry, il était plus joyeux qu'il ne l'avait jamais été puisque le soir même de son retour, il me demandait ma main m'expliquant que cette année sans moi avait été une révélation sur l'amour qu'il me portait, mais ça tu le sais, n'est ce pas?

- Oui, il me l'avait raconté le lendemain. Il avait même peur que tu dises non, ayant trouvé ton bonheur dans d'autres bras durant l'année.

- Pfff, qu'il est bête! J'ai attendu tellement longtemps que je n'étais plus à quelques mois près. D'autant, qu'il ne risquait plus sa vie durant cette période. C'est moi qui aurait dû craindre quelque chose avec toutes ces belles moldues.

- Bon ça, c'est le début de l'histoire. Je comprends qu'Harry ait voulu apporter son soutien à Drago même si sur le coup je ne suis pas certaine que j'aurais été dans de si bonnes dispositions. Mais quand même, vous auriez pu me le dire.

- En fait, nous le voulions mais Ron nous a expliqué que tu étais au même moment en train de régler le problème, enfin je veux dire, le sort, enfin...

- Quoi, dis moi, s'exclama Hermione qui sentait la colère revenir.

- Que tu tentais de retrouver tes parents pour annuler le sort d'oubliettes, souffla Ginny.

- Ha, ça.

- Oui, reprit bien vite Mme Potter. Ron ne voulait pas que tu sois déconcentrée, que tu veuilles aider Harry alors que tu avais besoin d'être toute à ta tâche.

- Mais après lorsque j'ai réussi à retrouver mes parents et que leur mémoire était revenu pourquoi ne m'avoir rien dit?

- Nous avons juste décidé d'attendre leur retour que Harry puisse te parler directement et pas par hiboux interposés.

- Hummm

- Nous voulions faire les choses bien, que tu comprennes que nous n'avions jamais voulu te mettre à l'écart mais que pour une fois, on voulait que tu penses à toi.

- D'accord, passons la dessus. Ensuite?

- Pendant leur absence, j'ai été sélectionnée dans l'équipe des Frelons de Wimbourne, tu le sais. Nous avons perdu notre sponsor, Flyte et Barker, les fabricants de balais, suite à leurs problèmes financiers. Quand les garçons l'apprirent par la Gazette qu'ils recevaient régulièrement, Drago me fit envoyer un hibou par l'intermédiaire de Harry et il nous apporta son soutien en tant que sponsor grâce à l'une de ses entreprises.

- Ses biens n'ont pas été confisqués?

- Non, car contrairement à ce que l'on pense, Lucius Malfoy est loin d'être un imbécile et il a toujours travaillé à accroitre les entreprises et les affaires de sa famille et ce, de manière tout à fait légale. Il aime le luxe et il savait pertinemment que ne rien faire n'avait qu'un temps, l'argent ne se trouve pas dans les grottes ou les caves. Donc toutes ses entreprises sont parfaitement légales, aux normes selon le ministère et n'ayant rien trouvé de malsain ou de néfaste dans les activités de ces entreprises, elles n'ont pas été confisquées contrairement à d'autres. Drago a hérité de son père lorsque celui ci fut envoyé dans le monde moldu et que sa magie fut éteinte.

- Et pourquoi Drago n'a pas subi le même sort pour les sociétés?

- Parce que Narcissa a assuré une sorte de gérance pendant son absence. Les juges ont considéré qu'une période d'un an n'étaient pas suffisante pour le destituer de son héritage.

- J'ai l'impression de sortir du coma. Je ne comprends pas pourquoi vous ne m'avez rien dit. Et vos rencontres? Tu me dis que vous vous voyez plus souvent.

- Et bien oui, après que l'annonce officielle de notre sponsor fût publiée, nous nous sommes côtoyés dans les réceptions que donne la ligue de Quidditch auxquelles tu...

- N'assistes jamais, termina Hermione de plus en plus dépitée. La colère cédant la place à l'abattement.

- Et au bout de quelques rencontres, j'ai décidé d'inviter Drago chez nous pour le remercier de son aide. Il revint de nombreuses fois et à chaque fois nous invitions d'autres personnes afin de le réintroduire dans la communauté sorcière. On a commencé par les gens du ministère, ce qui était d'une part plus simple et d'autre part plus utile pour lui. Ensuite est venu le tour de nos amis. Il connait Luna et Neville, Georges et son épouse Angelina, Bill et Fleur, Seamus, Ernie ou encore Dean. Et nous, nous avons appris à connaître Blaise et Pansy, mais on parlera d'eux une autre fois, je pense.

- Je suis en plein cauchemar, maugréa Hermione

- Je comprends que tu sois déstabilisée. Tu es ma meilleure amie et ça n'a pas été facile de te cacher tout ça.

- Mais justement pourquoi m'avoir caché tout ça?

- Et bien... je ne sais pas comment te le dire... mais plusieurs fois nous avons voulu tout te raconter mais...

- Mais quoi? Cria l'ex-griffonfor qui passait d'un état presque second à une colère noire. Vous avez eu peur de quoi? Que je vous lâche? Qu'on ne se parle plus? Qu'est ce que...

- Ron, cria Ginny plus fort que son amie, sentant venir le moment fatidique.

- Quoi Ron, c'est quoi le rapport avec Ron?

- C'est Ron qui nous a interdit de te parler. D'abord pour te préserver lors de ta recherche sur tes parents, ensuite, il n'a pas supporté que Drago entre dans notre cercle d'amis.

- Il était au courant de tout?

-...

- Ginny?

- Oui, oui et oui! Il savait tout, il connaissait les dates de nos repas, il savait que Drago venait régulièrement ici, il savait tout, s'emporta la jeune rouquine qui commençait a arborer un visage plus coloré. Il a refusé qu'on te prévienne prétextant que tu ne supporterais pas de voir Drago comme lui ne le supportait pas. Que Drago ne méritait pas qu'on lui pardonne les années d'insultes qu'il avait eu à notre encontre et surtout envers toi et qu'il te connaissait mieux que nous vivant avec toi. Bref, il nous a fait promettre de ne rien te dire et nous avons accepté car nous ne voulions pas te perdre, termina-t-elle plus doucement.

Des larmes perlaient à ses yeux redoutant le jugement de son amie.

Hermione était sous le choc de ce qu'elle venait d'apprendre: son compagnon, l'homme qu'elle aimait lui cachait l'un des événements les plus importants dans la vie de ses amis et ce depuis des années. Comment avait-elle pu se tromper aussi lourdement? Elle n'avait rien vu, elle la grande journaliste, la dénicheuse d'infos sur tous les sujets qu'on lui donnait n'avait rien vu!

- Je dois partir , dit-elle finalement en se levant.

- Hermione?

- Non, Ginny, je dois réfléchir. Je dois parler à Ron. Je dois...je dois être seule!

- D'accord, acquiesça son amie. Je comprends.

Et elle regarda sa meilleure amie prendre ses affaires et franchir le seuil de sa maison.

Elle se confortait dans l'idée qu'elle avait bien fait de tout avouer mais elle doutait de la réaction d'Hermione à long terme.

-Nous pardonnera-t-elle?

Quelques minutes ou quelques heures s'écoulèrent et sans qu'elle l'ait entendu, Harry arriva dans la cuisine et trouva sa femme pleurant doucement.

- Que se passe-t-il, ma chérie? Se précipitant vers elle. Quelque chose ne va pas?

- Hermione sort d'ici. Elle sait tout.

- Oh! Fut la seule réponse du jeune homme et il se mit à bercer son épouse tout doucement.

(**1**)un piano est le terme utilisé en restauration pour les gazinières ou cuisinières. Très longs fourneaux pouvant comporter plusieurs plaques de cuisson gaz et/ou électriques, un ou plusieurs fours dessous ainsi qu'un grill, une friteuse, des bains-marie, etc.

* * *

><p><strong>NDA<strong> :Voilà, j'espère que ce nouveau chapitre vous a plu. Je n'ai pas été trop sévère avec Ginny car je l'aime bien. Ron aura surement moins de chance (hummm, j'adore mon coté serpentard hihihihi).

N'hésitez pas à me laisser votre avis cela compte beaucoup pour moi et pour cette histoire. Après tout, vous n'êtes pas à l'abri de me donner une bonne idée pour la suite des évènements ;)))

Bien à vous

MissDM


	4. Chapter 4

**Coucou à tous, **

**Chaque jour, de nouveaux mails pour m'informer que vous me mettez dans vos alertes. Alors chaque jour, j'ai un peu plus la banane et donc je m'applique à vous construire quelque chose de bien. Ça me ferait tellement plaisir qu'en plus de vos alertes, il y ait une petite review …. **

**Comme toujours, je n'ai pas de beta mais je ne pense pas avoir laissé trop de fautes, n'hésitez pas à m'en indiquer si vous en relevez (même un accent loll)**

**Mais bref, je vous laisse à votre lecture.**

**Un petit mot pour mes « revieweuses » :**

**Looklook: Merci beaucoup. Voici la suite.**

**Lanamie : faut appeler un chat, un chat ! parfois on ne peut pas mieux se faire comprendre qu'en utilisant les bons mots même un peu vulgaire loll **

**H223 : contente que le chapitre t'ait plu, j'espère que celui-ci te plaira tout autant. Je n'ai rien fait à Ron, promis. Tout est venu d'Hermione! Quand elle est dans cet état là, je me planque.**

**Disclaimer : tout est à JKR (pfff et repfff) sauf l'histoire qui appartient à mes cellules grises restantes**

**Bonne lecture**

* * *

><p><em>Quelques minutes ou quelques heures s'écoulèrent et sans qu'elle l'ait entendu, Harry arriva dans la cuisine et trouva sa femme pleurant doucement.<em>

_- Que se passe-t-il, ma chérie? Se précipitant vers elle. Quelque chose ne va pas?_

_- Hermione sort d'ici. Elle sait tout._

_- Oh! Fut la seule réponse du jeune homme et il se mit à bercer son épouse tout doucement._

Hermione avait décidé de marcher dans le square pour se calmer. Elle en voulait à son amie mais encore plus à son frère d'avoir agit de la lui avait caché tant de choses depuis des mois.

Elle se rappelait certaines discussions interrompues à son arrivée dans la pièce, certaines gênes quand ils évoquaient les années Poudlard et notamment les Serpentards. Beaucoup de choses s'expliquaient maintenant.

Elle n'en revenait pas. Elle sentait comme une rage folle montée du plus profond de son être, une envie de crier sur tout le monde. Mais ce sentiment n'était pas le seul, elle se sentait aussi triste, amère. Tant de confiance perdue . C'est dans cet état d'esprit qu'elle se dirigea dans une ruelle pour transplaner.

oOoOoOoOoOo

- Comment s'est déroulé ton entretien, Drago?

- Mère, laisse moi d'abord entrer dans la maison. J'ai à peine franchi la porte d'entrée que tu me questionnes déjà.

Tout en disant cela, le jeune homme souriait devant l'impatience de sa mère. Il savait qu'elle trépignait d'impatience de connaître les résultats de son entrevue avec Hermione. En des temps anciens, elle aurait pu faire croire qu'elle s'en moquait malgré son intérêt mais la voir si transparente était tout de même assez inhabituel et cela le faisait sourire.

Elle s'était rassise dans l'un des fauteuils ou elle passait quelques uns de ses après-midis depuis que son fils avait repris les affaires familiales. Et ils prenaient plaisir à évoquer tous les deux les projets que Drago développaient depuis peu.

Ils se tenaient tous les deux dans le petit salon où Drago avait installé son bureau. La pièce assez vaste disposait d'un canapé et de deux fauteuils en cuir noirs en contraste parfait avec les murs crème de la pièce, du bureau de Drago dans l'un de ses angles et d'une large cheminée. De nombreuses toiles faisaient office de décoration même si les portraits se trouvaient vides en cet instant.

- Kyra, appela-t-il.

Une elfe de maison fit son apparition dans un plop sonore et s'abaissa devant son maitre en une profonde révérence.

- Prends mes affaires, Kyra et apporte-moi les papiers qui se trouvent sur ma table de chevet. Et prends soin de bien prendre tous les papiers, Kyra.

- Bien, maître. Kyra va bien obéir aux ordres du maître. Rien oublier.

Et ce faisant, elle prit le manteau de son maitre et disparut.

- Drago... dit sa mère faisant ainsi ressentir son impatience.

- Oui, mère. Je vous raconte.

Et il se mit à lui décrire avec détails la conversation qu'il avait eu avec la jeune femme. Il répondit à toutes ses questions y compris lorsqu'elle en vint à aborder son stratagème.

- Penses-tu réellement qu'elle va venir ici plus vite si tu arrives à semer la zizanie dans son couple?

- Oui, mère, j'en suis absolument certain. Je pense que sachant ce que son compagnon lui cache depuis des années, elle va vouloir lui donner une bonne leçon et quoi de mieux que de se rapprocher de celui qu'il ne voulait pas qu'elle voit. Mon plan est parfait.

- C'est rusé, je dirais même que c'est Serpentard, dit elle en souriant.

- Oui, je me suis dit la même chose.

Et il finit par rire de bon cœur bientôt rejoint par sa mère.

oOoOoOoOoOo

Hermione ne transplana pas directement chez elle, elle avait vraiment besoin de réfléchir, d'avoir des conseils avisés. Alors, elle se rendit chez la seule femme qui pouvait la conseiller sur sa relation et les conséquences des mensonges de Ron : sa mère. Les relations avaient toujours été bonnes entre la mère et la fille mais depuis que la guerre était terminée, elles avaient évoluées. Une complicité s'était installée lorsque ses parents et surtout sa mère avait découvert les sacrifices que leur fille avait été capable de faire pour sauver le monde sorcier tout en préservant leurs vies. Ses parents étaient vraiment fiers de la femme qu'elle était devenue et la surprise de redécouvrir leur fille passée, ils avaient compris sa décision avec le temps.

Elle arriva en transplanant directement dans le jardin de la maison familiale sachant que celui-ci était suffisamment clos pour qu'un voisin ne l'aperçoive pas. Elle prit la direction de la porte arrière qui donnait sur la cuisine.

Elle entra, se débarrassa de ses affaires et se dirigea vers le téléphone. Elle prit la ligne intérieure et contacta le cabinet de ses parents qui était mitoyen de la maison. Elle composa le poste de sa mère qui décrocha immédiatement.

- Bonjour ma fille, dit celle-ci en souriant.

- Bonjour mam... mais comment sais-tu que c'est moi?

- Hé hé moi aussi je suis sorcière! S'amusa sa mère.

- Maman, c'est vraiment pas le moment, je t'assure.

- Que se passe-t-il? Tu es malade? Tu as un souci avec Ron? Non, c'est le journal? C'est ça? C'est le journal, j'en été sure, tu ne dis rien je suis sûre que c'est ça.

- Mais non maman, je ne dis rien car je n'ai pas le temps de parler, s'amusa Hermione. Tu as encore des patients où tu peux venir me rejoindre à la maison?

- Je n'ai plus personne, seul ton père travaille encore. C'est d'ailleurs comme ça que j'ai su que c'était toi. J'entends la fraise qui tourne et seuls vous deux savaient utiliser la ligne intérieure. La déduction était facile. Je termine mon dossier et j'arrive. Prépare nous un bon thé, je me dépêche.

- Tu ne préfères pas un café, maman?

- Ah non, nous sommes anglais, ma fille. Du thé, du thé et rien que du thé. Cette boisson ne passera pas par moi. Prépare moi un bon thé et fais toi ta maudite boisson si tu veux dit -elle en riant. Je fais vite.

Hermione sortit la bouilloire et mit l'eau à chauffer. Sa mère refusait par principe qu'elle se serve de la magie pour les actes simples de la vie quotidienne. Elle estimait à juste titre que la facilité n'apprenait rien. La jeune femme ne respectait cette règle qu'ici et trouvait bien pratique de laisser les taches ménagères se faire toutes seules. Bien des gens pourraient l'envier et elle ne se privait pas de ce privilège.

Au moment où la bouilloire commençait à siffler, elle sortit les tasses, le café instantané et le thé et sa mère franchit la porte qui permettait de passer du cabinet dentaire à la maison sans passer par l'extérieur.

Elle s'avança vers sa fille, l'embrassa chaleureusement et s'assit autour de la petite table ronde et blanche qui se trouvait au centre de la cuisine.

- Comment vas-tu ma fille? Tu as l'air d'être complètement déboussolée.

- Peut-être parce que je le suis, répondit Hermione de manière sibylline.

- Tu me racontes? Demanda sa mère doucement.

Elle sentait sa fille perdue, ce qui était loin d'être habituel. Aussi loin qu'elle se souvienne, son « bébé » avait toujours eu besoin de tout savoir même avant d'intégrer le monde magique. Seul domaine qui restait mystérieux à ses yeux : la vie. Il n'existait pas encore de mode d'emploi écrit pour ça et Mme Granger sût de suite que c'est sur ce sujet que la conversation allait se porter.

- Je ne sais pas quoi faire, maman. Je lui ai toujours fait confiance. Je ne comprends pas qu'il ait pu me mentir à ce point, qu'il ait pu me faire ça pendant des mois, des années même si l'on réfléchit bien.

Sa mère n'interrompis pas le flot de paroles qui s'écoulait de la bouche de sa fille. Elle savait qu'elle avait besoin de vider son sac et que les explications viendraient plus tard.

- Tu comprends, maman. Moi, je lui ai toujours tout dit. Je lui fais confiance. Je ne pose pas de questions sur les gens qu'ils rencontrent dans son travail, dans ses déplacements. Je n'interfère pas dans ses choix même si l'on vit ensemble tant qu'il nous respecte. Je suis toujours attentive à ses besoins, je m'arrange toujours pour être présente quand il rentre de voyage et m'organise pour partir quand lui aussi s'en va afin de ne pas être séparé trop longtemps. Je le questionne sur ses matches même si je me contrefiche de son maudit sport et il a quand même osé me faire ça!

Mme Granger, femme et épouse depuis de nombreuses années comprit au fur et à mesure des paroles incohérentes de sa fille qu'elle parlait de Ron, son compagnon, l'homme qu'elle aimait depuis l'age de quatorze ans mais elle se méprit sur l'objet de la traitrise. Aussi profitant d'une courte pause, elle rompit son vœu de silence attentif et s'exclama:

- Il t'a trompé? Oh mon dieu, quand ton père va savoir ça! Je ne donne pas chère de sa peau, tout sorcier qu'il est.

- Non, maman. Ce n'est pas ça. C'est pire.

- Pire que l'adultère... dans un couple, s'étonna sa mère. Qu'est ce qui est pire que ça?

_-_Il m'a menti depuis des années. Il m'a caché des choses sur mes amis. M'a empêché de connaître d'autres personnes sous des prétextes fallacieux. Il a dirigé ma vie. Il m'a ôté tout pouvoir de décision et quand bien même, j'aurais pris les mêmes résolutions que lui, il n'avait pas à décider pour moi.

- Explique moi tout, ma fille. Je ne comprends pas. Il doit surement y avoir une raison, non?

Hermione entreprit donc de lui raconter tout ce qu'elle avait découvert depuis l'arrivée de Drago dans son bureau et sa proposition jusqu'à la discussion avec Ginny. A certains moments de son récit, elle pleurait, à d'autres elle ecumait de colère et de rage. Tant et si bien qu'elle termina son histoire épuisée.

Sa mère connaissait parfaitement les amis de sa fille. Elle avait participé à de nombreux repas au Terrier avec son époux, ainsi que chez sa fille et son futur gendre. Et pour avoir entendu sa fille en parler pendant quelques années et pas forcément en des termes très élogieux, même Drago ne lui était pas inconnu.

- Je résume, commença sa mère. Ton Malfoy a changé, à tel point que tes amis l'ont à priori accepté, sauf Ron qui en t'empêchant de le voir a peut être fait exactement ce que tu voulais mais tu lui en veux d'avoir pris la décision à ta place. Correct?

- Oui c'est bien ça, soupira Hermione.

- J'ai l'impression que ce n'est pas tout, n'est ce pas?

- Je ne sais pas, maman. Je me rends compte avec cette histoire que j'ai fais toute ma vie autour de lui et même si elle me plait, je ne suis pas entièrement satisfaite. Il n'est jamais curieux de ce que je fais de mes journées mais veut toujours savoir où je me trouve. Il ne s'intéresse pas à ce que j'écris mais veut savoir à qui je parle pour mes articles. Je ne sais pas si c'est une bonne chose, je ne sais plus rien à vrai dire.

Entendre ça de la bouche de sa fille sonna comme un déclic pour la maman qu'elle était.

- Et bien, réagis ma fille. Ne te laisse pas abattre, tu as combattu un mage noir très puissant, tu as subi les sévices d'une folle...

- Ron n'aurait pas du te le dire.

- Si, ça m'a fait mal sur l'instant et encore maintenant je m'en veux de ne pas avoir été là pour défendre mon enfant mais ça me prouve à quel point tu peux être forte. A quel point, rien ne t'ébranle et surement pas lui. Ne te laisse pas faire.

- Mais justement je ne sais pas quoi faire, soupira la jeune femme

- Commence par savoir pourquoi Ron a fait ça, répliqua sa mère.

- Mais comment?

- Amène- le à te dire la verité pour voir un peu les raisons qui l'ont poussé à agir de la sorte, dit malicieusement sa mère. Je sais que ce n'est pas facile mais toute vérité est bonne à savoir même quand elle fait mal. De toute façon, tu as besoin de savoir sans cela, tu ne pourras pas avancer, ça va te bloquer, je te connais. Après quoique tu décides, nous serons avec toi comme nous l'avons toujours été.

- Oui, je sais maman. Et puis je sais aussi que tu as raison mais je dois réfléchir. Je peux rester ici ce soir?

- Bien sur, ça va faire plaisir à ton père. Mais... hésita-t-elle, ça ne sert à rien de repousser, il faudra bien que tu ais cette conversation et mieux vaux le faire le plus vite possible.

- Oui, je sais mais là, je crois qu'au moindre mensonge, je serai capable du pire.

- D'accord, restons calmes. Reste ici ce soir. Je vais te préparer ta chambre, depuis le temps que tu n'y dors plus, il y a un peu de poussière.

- Laisse, j'y vais. Ça va me changer les idées.

- Je vais t'aider alors.

- Maman, je ne suis pas sure que tu aimes ma manière de faire, dit Hermione en se levant et en se dirigeant vers les escaliers.

- Ohhhhh toi et le ménage. Si tu n'avais pas été une sorcière, je suis sure que tu aurais inventé une machine pour le faire à ta place, s'exclama sa mère.

Et Hermione reprit son ascension en riant de bon cœur.

oOoOoOoOoOo

Il arriva par la cheminée à 19 heures pétantes comme chaque fois qu'il était sur Londres. Il se faisait un devoir d'être là à l'heure pour profiter d'un bon petit plat, raconter sa journée et ensuite paresser un peu dans le canapé avant de partager la couche de sa future femme. Il aurait préféré qu'ils soient déjà mariés mais il sentait bien que le moment n'était pas encore venu. Sa compagne était trop indépendante pour qu'il soit sur de sa réponse. Et puis, ils étaient jeunes, il avait encore le temps de faire sa demande. Peut être après son stage aux Etats-Unis, ça lui ferait une belle surprise pour son retour... après 6 mois d'absence. Et ça il devait encore lui dire et ça n'allait pas être simple.

Pendant qu'il réfléchissait à une manière de lui dire, il enleva sa cape et la jeta sur le canapé. Il posa son sac sur le tapis et commença à humer l'air ambiant comme chaque soir afin de deviner le plat qu'il avalerait bientôt mais...rien!

Il renifla encore l'air de l'appartement et rien!

Alors, Ron car il s'agissait bien de lui se demanda pourquoi sa future femme n'avait pas encore préparé le repas.

- Hermione? Hermione, tu es là?

Pas de réponse. Elle savait pourtant qu'il était là ce soir. Elle ne l'avait pas informé d'un rendez-vous quelconque.

Son estomac pesta contre le retard du repas de la seule manière dont il était capable: en émettant en grognement sourd et assez long.

Ron ne se posa pas plus de questions. Il reprit sa cape, laissa son sac sur le tapis car Hermione savait bien mieux que lui où il se rangeait et repartit vers la cheminée.

Il prit une poignée de Poudre de Cheminette et annonça clairement:

- le Terrier.

Là-bas, il était sur d'avoir à manger.

oOoOoOoOoOo

La nuit fut courte pour tout le monde. Drago eut du mal à s'endormir, trop anxieux à l'idée qu'Hermione renonce à faire l'article qu'il avait demandé. Ginny et Harry se réveillèrent chacun leur tour d'un cauchemar où leur amie refusait de leur parler ou de les voir. Ron lutta contre le sommeil après avoir envoyé un hibou à Hermione quand à son retour, il avait constaté qu'elle n'était toujours pas rentrée mais il perdit rapidement la bataille et s'affala dans le canapé encore habillé. Quant à cette dernière, réconfortée par le diner chez ses parents mais épuisée d'une telle journée, elle s'endormit, contre toute attente, assez rapidement. Elle fût finalement réveillée par un hibou frappant à sa fenêtre et après lecture du message, elle ne put retrouver le sommeil et commença à échafauder sa stratégie pour percer Ron à jour.

Tous se levèrent en se disant que la journée allait être rude. Aucun ne savait à quel point ils avaient raison.

oOoOoOoOoOo

En se réveillant, la première pensée de Ron fut qu'il avait mal au dos. Quand il sortit totalement de sa léthargie, il se demanda pourquoi Hermione l'avait laissé dormir dans le canapé. Il se leva et se dirigea tout naturellement vers leur chambre afin d'avoir une explication.

Il ouvrit la porte prêt à la réveiller quand il constata que le lit n'avait pas été defait.

- Mais elle est où, par Merlin, s'écria-t-il au lit ...qui ne lui répondit pas.

Sans pouvoir prendre le moindre petit-déjeuner, Hermione utilisa la cheminée de ses parents pour rentrer chez elle après les avoir chaleureusement embrassés. Elle l'avait fait relié uniquement à celle de son logement pour plus de facilité grâce à Harry et à l'un de ses nombreux contacts au Ministère. Quand elle arriva chez elle, elle remarqua de suite le sac de Ron sur le tapis du salon et soupira, la partie allait commencer.

- Je suis rentrée. Ron tu es là? Demanda-t-elle tout en espérant qu'il soit déjà parti.

- Oui, je suis là, dit il de la chambre.

Alors, elle prit la direction de sa voix et s'avança vers lui pour l'embrasser mais n'en eut pas le temps.

- Moi, je suis là, je suis même là depuis hier soir si tu veux tout savoir. Par contre toi, j'aimerai bien savoir où tu te trouvais toute la nuit?

Le ton avait monté, il fallait le calmer.

- Je suis allée chez mes parents, je pensais t'avoir prévenu mais j'ai du oublier tellement j'étais stupéfaite. Je suis allée leur raconter le sujet de mon futur reportage et un mot en entrainant un autre, nous avons mangé et je me suis endormie chez eux.

- Oui et bien , je me suis inquiété. J'ai même du allé manger chez mes parents car rien n'était prêt à mon retour.

- Oh, je suis désolée, mon chéri. Mais ce sujet est tellement difficile que nous en avons discuté très longuement. Ma carrière en dépend et mon rédacteur ne me laisse pas le choix tu comprends, j'avais besoin de conseils.

Et tout en disant cela, elle fit venir de sa baguette une valise dans laquelle des vêtements divers commençaient à se plier et se ranger sans aide.

- Oui, bon, grommela-t-il. C'est quoi d'abord ton sujet de reportage plus important que moi?

- oh ce n'est pas plus important que toi, mon chéri. D'ailleurs, je ne sais pas ce que je vais bien pouvoir apprendre là-bas.

- la-bas, où?

- Mais au manoir Malfoy, dit elle innocemment.

Et devant son air ahuri, elle abattit sa première carte:

- Oui c'est vrai je ne t'ai pas dit, je vais faire un reportage sur la famille Malfoy et sur Drago plus particulièrement puisqu'il a repris les rênes des entreprises. Il y a tellement de rumeurs. Lesquelles se reveleront vraies?

Et là, Hermione savoura intérieurement chaque sentiment que reflétait le visage de son petit ami au fur et à mesure qu'il les ressentait: la stupeur, l'aberration, l'incompréhension puis la colère.

On y était le bras de fer commençait!

- Tu n'iras pas. Dit-il froidement.

- Mais je n'ai pas le choix, mon chéri. C'est un ordre de mon rédacteur.

- Mais ce sont des mangemorts, tu crains plus toi encore que les autres vu tes origines. Ils ne vont surement pas te laisser en paix.

- Ne t'inquiètes pas, j'ai appris de sources sures que leurs magies étaient bridées, un enfant de 12 ans ferait plus de dégâts qu'eux. Elle se garda bien de mentionner le fait que Drago avait retrouvé ses pouvoirs à son retour dans le monde magique.

- Il n'a qu'à envoyer quelqu'un d'autre. Si le monde a besoin de connaître les Malfoy, nous on les connait suffisamment. Tu n'as pas besoin d'y aller.

- Il veut son meilleur journaliste et tu sais que je suis la meilleure, Ron. Et comme ça, s'il y a des choses à découvrir, je les découvrirai, sois en sure dit-elle en souriant. Je saurais tout ce qu'il y a à savoir.

Ça, il le savait et c'est bien ce qui l'inquiétait. Alors il dit quelque chose qui fit basculer la conversation et fit oublier à Hermione le plan méthodique qu'elle avait conçu pour l'amener à avouer ses fautes.

- Je te l'interdis !

Hermione releva la tête de sa valise qu'elle s'apprêtait à refermer.

- Je te demande pardon? Tu QUOI?

- Oui, non. Tu n'as qu'à refuser ce reportage. Et si la gazette te renvoie, et bien tu iras travailler ailleurs, tout le monde se battra pour avoir la grande Hermione Granger. De toute façon, ma carrière explose en ce moment et je voulais te proposer de venir avec moi aux États-unis pendant 6 mois. Donc, on va faire ça, tu vas partir avec moi, ça arrangera tout. Plus de reportage, plus de Malfoy. Tout est reglé.

Et la colère de la veille cumulée a celle qu'avait engendré ces quelques petits mots explosa:

- Comment ça, tu me l'interdis! Tu ne m'interdis rien du tout, Ronald Bilius Weasley, tu n'as rien à m'interdire. Tu n'as aucune raison valable pour m'empêcher de faire ce reportage. Et je ne vois vraiment pas ce que j'irais faire aux Etats-Unis. Toute ma vie est ici, mon travail, mes amis, je n'ai rien à faire là-bas.

Calme-toi, se dit Hermione. Calme-toi, tu dois le faire avouer pas lui dire toi-même.

- Oui et bien au moins la-bas y'a pas de mangemorts.

- Ici, non plus. En tout cas, il n'y en a plus. Ils ont payé pour ce qu'ils avaient fait. On arrête avec ça, c'est bon maintenant. A l'occasion, ils ont changé et on ne le sait pas.

Et là, il vit le Gryffondor devenir vert Serpentard et elle faillit sourire de la comparaison. Alors, elle ajouta perfidement:

- je devrais peut-être demander à Harry ce qu'il en pense.

- Non, surtout pas.

- Je ne vois pas en quoi ça te dérange que je prenne conseil auprès de Harry, après tout, en tant que chef de section du département des Aurors, il doit bien connaître les dossiers. Il devrait pouvoir nous dire s'ils ont changés, non?

- Non, c'est impossible. Tu ne peux pas lui demander ça. Tu ramènerais trop de mauvais souvenirs à la surface. Vraiment Hermione, tu ne peux pas lui faire ça.

- On fait ça tout le temps, Ron. On parle souvent des mauvais souvenirs lorsqu'une enquête nous en rappelle un. Mais on n'a jamais eu l'occasion de parler de Malfoy, c'est étrange, d'ailleurs. Je vais lui envoyer un hibou pour savoir ce qu'il en dit.

- NON!

- Pourquoi? Une seule bonne raison, Ron.

- Hermione...

- Ron, ne me fait pas attendre, commença à s'impatienter la jeune femme.

- Si tu m'aimes, n'y va pas et ne pose plus de questions sur Malfoy.

- Si tu m'aimes, dis moi tout de suite ce que tu me caches

-...

- Ron?

- je ne te cache rien, Mione. Je te le promets. Je te le jure. Je t'aime.

Hermone soupira, prit sa valise et se dirigea vers le salon. Ron, juste derrière elle, était prêt à lui prendre sa valise pour l'empêcher de partir ou même de la retenir physiquement le temps de trouver une solution. Elle ne devait jamais savoir ce qu'il lui avait fait. Son plan avait échoué, elle saturait de ce petit jeu car jamais il ne lui avouerait. Alors, elle le fit pour lui, pour elle :

- Ron, la seule chose qui te fait peur, ce n'est pas que j'aille au Manoir, ça n'est pas que je vois Malfoy ou sa famille. Je ne suis même pas certaine que la crainte que je me fasse insulter ou torturer soit réelle. Non, la seule peur que tu as c'est que je découvre ce que je sais déjà. Tu m'as menti, Ron. Pendant des années et encore maintenant tu mens en le jurant sur notre amour. Tu m'as empêché de prendre mes propres décisions. Je suis tellement déçue. Je ne suis même pas certaine que tu en ais conscience.

Ron s'était écroulé dans le canapé au moment où il avait compris qu'Hermione savait tout et qu'il avait loupé la chance de tout avouer, de pouvoir être pardonné.

- La seule chose que je ne sache pas Ron c'est pourquoi? Pourquoi tu m'as fait ça?

- Je ne voulais pas qu'il puisse devenir proche de nous, proche de toi. C'est Malfoy et je sais pertinemment que les ennuis l'accompagnent toujours.

- je ne risquais rien de plus que Harry ou Ginny dans cette histoire.

- Peut-être mais toi, tu es à moi.

Et la voilà, la vérité. Ron et sa jalousie maladive. Elle avait cru un temps qu'il s'en serait guéri mais à priori ce n'était pas le cas. Elle ne pouvait pas laisser la situation empirer, elle devait agir et là, elle allait frapper un grand coup:

- je vais chez les Malfoy. Ne me contacte pas, ne viens pas me chercher. Réfléchis à ce que tu m'as fait, que tu NOUS a fait. Si tu veux me joindre, passe par Harry. Utilise ce temps à bon escient, Ron. Tout va dépendre de toi, maintenant.

- Ne va pas la-bas, s'il te plait.

- tu ne comprends toujours pas, Ron. Au lieu de me demander de rester, tu me demandes d'obéir. Au lieu de me demander pardon, tu me demandes encore d'accepter tes choix. Et bien c'est non Ron, je vais aller faire mon travail, je vais rédiger mon article. J'ai cru comprendre que tu devais partir 6 mois aux Etats-Unis pour t'entrainer. Et bien vas-y. Je ne te promets rien à ton retour, Ron. Je vais réfléchir à notre situation, à nous et je te conseille d'en faire autant si tu veux qu'il y ait une suite à cette histoire.

Elle prit sa valise, la rétrécit, la mit en poche et en le voyant dans le canapé, triste et dépité, elle faillit renoncer mais elle détourna le regard sur une photo de ses parents et se souvint des paroles de sa mère: « Et bien, réagis ma fille. Ne te laisse pas abattre », elle allait réagir et commencer à gérer sa vie seule.

Elle transplana.

oOoOoOoOoOo

Narcissa Malfoy descendait les imposants escaliers reliant l'entrée principale au palier du premier étage lorsque le carillon de la porte d'entrée retentit.

L'elfe Tyrion ouvrit la porte alors qu'elle atteignait les dernières marches, et elle put entendre une voix légèrement tremblotante demandait son fils.

Tyrion s'effaça pour laisser entrer la jeune femme que Narcissa reconnut aussitôt.

- Hermione Granger, bienvenue au Manoir Malfoy.

* * *

><p><strong><span>NDA<span> **: Hermione dans la gueule du Serpent! J'ai eu quelques difficultés à écrire ce chapitre car je ne suis pas du tout mais pas du tout en mode colère en ce moment et ce puis un bout de temps et donc beaucoup de mal à faire transparaitre les sentiments d'Hermione. Il est écrit depuis quelques temps et je ne cesse de le retravailler car je ne le trouve pas très bon mais je ne vais pas sauter un chapitre pour préserver mon égo alors je le livre à vos critiques ET reviews.

Désolée pour les fans de Ron mais j'ai besoin de lui comme ça: amoureux, jaloux, maladroit. Je rassure tout le monde ce n'est pas un jaloux méchant tendance brutal. C'est plutôt une personne qui manque de confiance en elle ;))) je n'en dévoile pas plus, on en reparlera.

Bien à vous

MissDM


	5. Chapter 5

**Coucou à tous, **

**Impossible de publier depuis 24h, arfff c'est le drame pour mon nouveau chapitre tout chaud tout beau qui sort du four et qui vous met un peu plus dans l'intrigue que j'ai créée. Je vous laisse le découvrir. Je ne fais languir personne et je me tais.**

**Un petit mot pour mes « revieweuses »**_** : **_

_**H223**__** : **_**hé oui, certains hommes descendent de cro-magnon. Y'a des certitudes loll.**

_**LilyP. Wooz**__**: **_**je suis contente que cela t'ait plu et j'espère que la suite te fera autant plaisir. Et je partage ton opinion sur Ron, j'ai du mal à le voir autrement. Pour sa vie sentimentale, je ferai peut-être un effort, bien que je n'y ai pas encore réfléchi. Concernant mon beau Drago, je ne vous le prête que pour les yeux ( non mais, faudrait pas vouloir le beurre, l'argent du beurre et le fermier ! hiiiiiiii). Je te rassure déjà dans ce chapitre que le coté serpentard de Drago n'est pas le seul que je compte mettre en évidence dans cette histoire. Cela étant dit il est et restera un serpentard. C'est tellement sexy les bad boys... oulà … je m'égare...**

**Dislaimer: JKR si vous ne le savez pas, y'a un souci de culture...**

**Bonne lecture**

* * *

><p><em>Narcissa Malfoy descendait les imposants escaliers reliant l'entrée principale au palier du premier étage lorsque le carillon de la porte d'entrée retentit.<em>

_L'elfe Tyrion ouvrit la porte alors qu'elle atteignait les dernières marches, et elle put entendre une voix légèrement tremblotante demandait son fils._

_Tyrion s'effaça pour laisser entrer la jeune femme que Narcissa reconnut aussitôt._

_- Hermione Granger, bienvenue au Manoir Malfoy._

Hermione s'avança prudemment dans le hall d'entrée du manoir. Elle doutait de son choix maintenant qu'elle se trouvait devant la maitresse des lieux. Elle aurait du rentrer chez ses parents, discuter avec eux de la situation ou peut-être retourner voir Ron et terminer leur dispute. Elle avait agi sous le coup de la colère et était en train de le regretter en regardant Narcissa Malfoy s'approcher d'elle.

- Entrez, je vous en prie, vous n'allez pas rester dans ce hall si froid. Tyrion, prends les affaires de Mle Granger et porte les dans la chambre pourpre. Venez, Mle Granger.

Trop tard, c' était fait.

Tout en disant cela, Narcissa s'approcha d'Hermione et plaçant une main sur son épaule lui indiqua la direction du grand salon.

Tout, tout mais pas ça, se dit Hermione. Aucun bon souvenir ne venait de cette pièce. Sa marque sur l'avant-bras se réveilla et elle gratta instinctivement celle-ci de son autre main. Je ne dois pas entrer dans cette pièce, je ne dois pas...

- N'ayez crainte, Mle Granger, Bellatrix n'est plus.

Hermione se retourne vers son interlocutrice comme foudroyée par ses paroles. Comment a-t-elle pu deviner ce qu'elle pensait?

- Vous avez pensé à voix haute, dit-elle doucement en réponse à sa question muette.

Elles étaient toutes deux devant la porte de la dite-pièce et ne bougeaient plus. Narcissa fit face à la jeune femme

- Vous ne me croirez peut-être pas mais je comprends ce que vous ressentez car il y a bien longtemps que je dois vivre avec les fantômes de mon passé et je me rappelle que cela n'est pas facile. Si vous désirez aller dans une autre pièce, ce n'est pas un souci. Le manoir est vaste, dit-elle avec un sourire.

Une horloge sonna midi derrière la porte, et Narcissa y trouva la réponse à son problème :

- Voilà, qui est parfait. Il est midi, nous allons aller dans la salle à manger. Je vais faire prévenir Drago que vous êtes arrivé car nous ne vous attendions pas avant quelques jours et nous passerons ensuite à table pour le brunch.

Entrainant une Hermione silencieuse mais reconnaissante à sa suite, elle se dirigea vers une autre porte donnant sur le grand et magnifique hall de la demeure et entra. La pièce était vaste et comportait une immense table de chêne finement décorée en son centre par le blason de la famille Malfoy. Blason que l'on retrouvait également sur le manteau de la cheminée que l'on ne pouvait manquer vu sa taille imposante. Sa hotte ne comportait qu'un seul et unique tableau représentant la famille au complet et l'on voyait distinctement la mère bougeait sa main pour venir effleurer l'épaule de son fils d'un geste affectueux et celui ci y répondre par un très léger sourire. Le père comme d'habitude imperturbable fixait le visiteur de ses yeux sombres et semblait voulait sortir du tableau pour chasser l'intrus.

Hermione continuait d'observer la pièce tandis que son hôtesse formula un patronus à l'adresse de son fils:

- Drago, Mle Granger est arrivée. Rejoins nous pour le brunch, ne nous fais pas attendre. Maman.

Hermione se retourna brutalement vers elle et lui demanda sans préambule:

- Mais comment avez vous pu créer un patronus, je croyais que les mangemorts ne pouvaient pas le faire. Ce n'est pas possible.

Puis se rendant compte qu'elle venait d'insulter la femme qui la recevait chez elle, elle se confondit en excuses:

- Oh, je suis désolée. Je ne voulais pas dire ça. Je pense juste que c'est très étonnant. Je ne voulais vraiment pas vous insulter. Je suis … vraiment... désolée.

- Ne vous excusez pas, vous ne faites qu'énoncer des vérités, jeune fille. Oui, je suis une mangemorte par amour pour mon mari, plus que par conviction personnelle même si ma famille a toujours eu des idéologies très … hum... conservatrices sur la pureté du sang. Et c'est Drago qui m'a appris à en faire un qui l'a lui-même appris de Harry Potter. Ils nous semblaient plus simple de communiquer ainsi.

- Mais il faut un souvenir extrêmement heureux pour réussir cette magie.

- Et la naissance de mon seul enfant est le plus beau de tous mes souvenirs, souffla Narcissa.

- Oh! Oui, bien sur! Suis-je bête.

- Vous êtes loin de l'être, rassurez-vous. Vous êtes la meilleure élève de votre génération. Tout le monde ne cesse de le répéter. Harry Potter sans vous n'aurez jamais réussi.

Hermione rougit sans le vouloir aux compliments de la mère de Drago. Elle minimisait toujours son action et ne pensait pas avoir été aussi importante durant la grande guerre.

- Tyrion! Tyrion! Ha te voilà. Prépare nous le brunch, pour 4 personnes. Et préviens mon mari quand tout sera prêt qu'il peut nous rejoindre.

- Bien maitresse.

Les paroles échangées entre l'elfe et sa maitresse plongèrent Hermione dans l'embarras. Elle n'avait pas pensé revoir Lucius Malfoy dans ses conditions, dans sa maison, à sa table.

Qu'à cela ne tienne. Elle était là, et elle devrait bien finir par lui parler, alors maintenant ou plus tard autant régler de suite le problème. Elle avait déjà fui le salon, elle n'allait pas fuir deux fois dans la même journée.

La table se préparait doucement grâce à la magie des elfes. Une belle nappe blanche ainsi que la vaisselle et les couverts nécessaires au repas apparaissaient les uns après les autres. D'ailleurs, le nombre de couverts l'étonnèrent un peu. N'est ce pas un peu trop guindé pour un simple déjeuner?

Toute à sa réflexion, elle sursauta quand la porte de la salle à manger s'ouvrit sur un Drago rayonnant.

- Hermione Granger. Je me félicite que tu ais répondu à mon invitation. Mais ne te fallait-il pas plusieurs jours avant de pouvoir venir? Je ne voudrais pas t'empêcher de mettre à jour tes « affaires ».

- Tout va bien, Malfoy. Je n'aurais besoin que d'une journée pour finaliser mon article sur les dragons et ensuite, je serais toute a toi.

- Toute à moi? Dit-il avec un sourire

- Oui.

Et voyant la lueur dans ses yeux et son sourire en coin, la gryffondor se reprit bien vite.

- Non! Oui! Enfin, je serais prête à commencer l'article sur tes sociétés et ta famille.

- Très bien. Alors déjeunons, ensuite si tu le permets, je te ferais visiter le manoir et tu pourras travailler tranquillement toute l'après-midi. Cela te convient-il?

Il était charmant, c'en était perturbant. Il y a un truc qui ne colle pas là! Malfoy charmant, moi dans sa maison avec ses parents, tous prêts à partager un repas pendant qu'on me prépare ma chambre. Mal au crâne! J'ai mal au crâne, ce n'est pas une bonne journée.

L'elfe Tyrion réapparut :

- Tyrion a prévenu le maitre. Tyrion va servir sa maitresse et les jeunes maitres.

- Bien. Passons à table.

Et pendant que Drago, toujours à son rôle d'hôte impeccable, avançait la chaise d'Hermione afin que celle-ci puisse s'installer, le maitre de maison fit son entrée.

D'abord, surpris de voir qui était l'invitée, il ne fit pourtant aucun commentaire. Sa femme l'avait prévenu de l'arrivée d'une journaliste et le but de la démarche. Il en allait de son héritage, de ce qu'il avait mis tant de temps à construire, alors si cela devait être elle, et bien tant pis.

Après trois ans en enfer chez eux, ça ne serait malheureusement pas la première fois qu'il mangerait avec un né-moldu voire même un moldu tout court.

- Miss granger, dit-il au moment où elle relevait doucement la tête.

- Mr Malfoy, répondit-elle plus durement. Son visage ramenait un flot de souvenir à la surface. Elle n'oubliait pas que c'était lui qui avait entrainé Ginny dans les affres du fantôme de Jedusor et aux portes de la mort. Lui qui avait servi un psychopathe au risque d'entrainer toute sa famille dans la tombe. Lui qui les avait attaqué au ministère. Et lui, lui, lui. Tellement de mauvais souvenirs se rattachaient à ce visage. Elle le regarda avec mépris et personne ne dit mot.

Tout le monde s'assit dans le plus grand silence. Drago tenta de détendre l'atmosphère:

- Demain, je te ferai visiter les bureaux, si tu le désires. Et si tu as besoin de plus de temps pour le sujet sur les dragons, nous pourrons le faire le jour d'après, qu'en penses tu?

- Oui c'est très bien ainsi. Merci.

Et le silence retomba, lourd, pesant. Tout le monde était plongé dans ses pensées. Seul le bruit des couverts tintant sur la porcelaine donnait une impression de vie mais personne ne mangeait réellement.

Narcissa, relança la conversation tant bien que mal:

- Vous êtes alors devenu une journaliste. Je suis étonnée de votre choix. Vous auriez pu prétendre à toutes les carrières prestigieuses qu'offre le ministère à ses héros. Pourquoi avoir choisi cette voix, Miss Granger?

- Il me semblait plus facile d'agir avant que le mal soit fait. La propagande et la désinformation font parfois plus de mal que les actes. Je pense que dire la vérité aux gens ne peut que leur apprendre à agir en toute conscience et non sous le diktat d'une certaine pensée. C'est une des leçons que j'ai retenu de la guerre. En plus du deuil, termina-t-elle.

- Nous avons tous perdu des amis, des proches, Miss Granger. Ne pensez pas être la seule à avoir appris la douleur et la souffrance d'une disparition.

- Mes amis n'ont pas disparu, Mr Malfoy. Auquel cas, j'aurais lancé un avis de recherche. Ils sont morts. Morts. Il n'y a aucun espoir de retour.

Hermione s'était levée de colère et fulminait de rage. La colère d'avoir été trahie, la colère de s'être autant trompée sur les gens qui l'entouraient depuis tant d'années, la colère d'être face à un homme qui aurait surement mérité la mort pour avoir tant de fois voulu la donner et qui pourtant était là face à elle prenant un bon repas pendant que certains de ses amis pourrissaient sous terre. Elle vacilla sous l'image.

- Tu ne te sens pas bien? Viens, je vais te conduire a ta chambre. Tu as besoin de te reposer.

- Non! Je veux partir d'ici. Je ne veux pas être ici. Elle porta la main à son crâne et chancela. Mal au crâne!

Ce fut ses derniers mots avant de s'effondrer sur le sol.

Drago et Narcissa d'un seul bond se levèrent de leur chaise pour aider la jeune femme.

Seul Lucius, resté assis stoïquement, leva son verre face au corps d'Hermione et portant un toast:

- Bienvenue au Manoir Malfoy, Miss Granger.

Son ciel de lit ainsi que le drapé du baldaquin étaient prune foncée parsemés de fils argentés qui formaient des arabesques abstraites. C'est joli, pensa la jeune femme. Elle tourna la tête et aperçut une grande fenêtre dont les tentures semblaient être faites du même tissu que le reste de l'ameublement. Non, en fait, il y avait deux fenêtres mais elle ne voyait pas grand chose de la seconde car l'une des quenouilles de son lit se situait entre elle et la dite-fenêtre. Un magnifique bureau siégeait entre les deux ouvertures et un magnifique miroir en pied qui faisait au trois-quart face au lit complétait dans son coin ce pan de mur. N'ayant rien d'autre à voir de ce coté, elle tourna la tête et constata qu'un feu se consumait dans la cheminée face à elle et la chaleur des flammes, réconforta la jeune femme. Elle continua de parcourir la pièce toujours au chaud sous une couette douillette, elle vit la porte de sa chambre, un tableau vide pour l'instant, un pan de mur entrouvert, une petite console sur laquelle reposait un vase vide également et pour finir une porte entrouverte. On voyait du carrelage au mur, cela devait certainement être la salle de bain. Si l'on complétait le tout par deux chevets entourant son lit, on avait fait le tour de sa chambre.

Son regard plus alerte que son cerveau encore embrumé revient rapidement sur le « pan de mur » entrouvert. C'est quoi, ça encore?

Afin de mieux voir cette ouverture, elle se relève un peu plus dans son lit et constate qu'elle est en sous-vêtements.

- C'est quoi cette histoire?dit elle tout haut.

- Tu es réveillée?

C'est Drago qui vient de franchir le « pan de mur » et qui s'avance dans sa chambre naturellement.

Hermione remonte rapidement la couette sur elle.

- Oui, je suis réveillée. Et j'aimerais bien savoir comment je suis passée de habillée à ta table à nue dans ton lit?

Drago se mit a rire. Un vrai rire franc, sincère, charmant.

- Alors, premièrement, tu n'es pas nue, tu es en sous-vêtements et ne me regarde pas comme ça, je n'y suis pour rien c'est ma mère et mon elfe Kyra qui se sont chargées de te déshabiller. Si cela avait été moi, tu n'aurais plus rien.

- Mais...

- Et deuxièmement, tu n'es pas dans mon lit mais dans le tien. C'est la chambre que ma mère a fait préparer pour toi, tu t'en ais juste servi avant même de l'avoir visité, c'est tout.

- Qu'est ce qui s'est passé?

- Tu t'es évanouie à table.

- Oh!

- Tu n'as pas du beaucoup manger ces derniers temps. Ton ventre n'a pas cessé d'émettre des bruits bien significatifs.

- Ah!

- Tu comptes me dire toutes les voyelles de l'alphabet ou tu as d'autres mots en stock? Dit-il mi-rieur, mi- sérieux.

- Rrrrr. Si c'est MA chambre, tu y fais quoi? Et c'est quoi, ce mur ouvert? C'est ma penderie?

Au grand désarroi d'Hermione, Drago se mit à rire plus ouvertement que la fois précédente. Décidément, il la déstabilisait de plus en plus.

-Nous n'avons pas eu le temps de t'expliquer où tu te trouvais. Tu permets? Demanda-t-il en montrant le lit d'un geste de la main.

- Je pense être mal placée pour te dire non, tu es chez toi, après tout.

- Oui et non, c'est ta chambre, tu peux me mettre à la porte quand tu le veux. Des protections ont été placées dans cette pièce, il suffit que tu dises dehors Drago en le souhaitant suffisamment fort pour que je franchisse la porte d'un bond et que celle ci se referme. Un peu comme les vampires quand tu leur retires l'invitation à franchir le pas de ta porte. C'est une de mes idées pour que tu te sentes en sécurité. Ça et le tableau qui orne ta porte pour éviter de laisser entrer quelqu'un que tu ne voudrais pas voir. Un peu comme les tableaux protecteurs de Poudlard.

- Intéressant, ne pût -elle s'empêcher de dire avec un sourire.

- D'où mon intérêt de ne pas te contrarier à moins de vouloir voler. Si tu préfères, je prendrais la chaise du bureau.

- Non, non. C'est bon.

Malgré tout, elle se recula un peu plus du coté opposé à celui ou il s'asseyait.

Faisait semblant de ne pas le voir, Drago poursuivit son explication:

- Tu es dans la chambre pourpre. C'est l'une des rares chambres qui ont été refaites après la guerre. Quand tu visiteras le manoir, tu constateras que de nombreuses pièces sont en travaux, surtout dans les étages. Ma mère a également fait appel à la même société pour refaire le grand salon. D'ici, deux jours, tu pourras y entrer sans crainte car rien ne te rappellera ce qui t'est arrivé.

- Tu remercieras ta mère de cette attention, je n'en demandais pas tant.

Ne voulant pas relever la gêne de la jeune femme, il poursuivit:

- Donc ne pouvant te loger ailleurs tu as hérité de la chambre pourpre dite chambre ….«de la concubine ».

- De la quoi?

- De la... « concubine ». C'est une chambre qui est contigüe à celle du maitre de maison permettant ainsi à celui-ci de toujours avoir sa maitresse à disposition. C'était une pratique très répandue il y a quelques siècles et dans les travaux nous n'avons pas pensé à faire fermer le passage qui reliait ces deux chambres.

- Et ma chambre est reliée à quelle autre chambre? Ce n'est pas celle de ton père tout de même?Demanda-t-elle inquiète mais sure de déjà connaître la réponse.

- ... à la mienne. Mais je te promets de ne pas l'utiliser sauf cas d'urgence, dit-il rapidement en levant les mains en l'air. Ma mère m'a demandé de veiller sur toi alors j'ai ouvert le passage. Je t'assure que je n'en abuserait pas, crut-il bon d'ajouter devant son air renfrogné.

- Il suffit d'y mettre la même protection que pour le reste de la chambre. Déclara-t-elle assez sèchement. Là, je n'aurais plus de doute. Bon ce n'est pas la chambre de ton père. C'est déjà ça.

- J'aurais bien aimé te rassurer en le faisant. Mais c'est impossible, un sortilège apposé à la maison nous en empêche et pourtant on a tout essayé. Je ne sais même pas si l'on aurait pu le fermer lors des travaux. Mon père pense que c'est fait exprès pour que, lorsque cette chambre servait à une concubine, celle-ci ne puisse pas se refuser à son amant. Et étant de la très vieille magie, nous ne savons pas comment annuler le sort et je t'avoue que nous n'avons pas eu le temps de faire des recherches plus poussées.

- Je m'en occuperais. J'ai l'habitude de chercher... et de trouver, finit-elle en le regardant droit dans les yeux comme pour le défier de lui dire le contraire.

- C'est vrai, tu as toujours été la tête pensante du groupe, admit-il.

Tout en se relevant, il lui désigna la porte qu'elle avait déjà remarqué :

- Ceci est ta salle de bain privée. Tu y trouveras également ton dressing dans lequel Kyra a rangé toutes tes affaires plus quelques autres que ma mère a ajouté car elle m'a dit que tu n'avais pas pris de robes de soirée ou de cocktail et que tes affaires n'iraient pas pour les diners auxquels tu ne manquerais pas d'assister durant ton séjour ici.

- Je ne compte pas faire partie de la famille, Malfoy.

- Peut-être mais si tu veux savoir qui nous sommes, il va peut-être falloir partager notre quotidien. Et notre quotidien, c'est ça.

La voix était sèche, finit le rire qui chantait aux oreilles de la jeune femme. Malfoy était redevenu égal à lui-même : froid.

- Je ferais l'article le plus objectif qui soit sur ta famille et tes sociétés. Si pour cela, je dois assister à quelques soirées mondaines, je le ferais. Je suis une professionnelle, Malfoy, je saurais faire mon travail.

- Je n'avais aucun doute à ce sujet, Hermione.

Une fois encore, sa façon de dire son prénom la désarma. Pourquoi avait-elle l'impression que quand il le disait, il le chuchotait comme dans un souffle. Pas le temps de s'appesantir sur le sujet. Il poursuivait:

- Tu as dormi une bonne partie de l'après-midi. Il va bientôt être dix-neuf heures. Je te propose de te rafraichir et de descendre diner. Et je veillerais bien à ce que tu manges cette fois-ci, je l'ai promis a Harry.

- Harry?

- Oui, je l'ai prévenu de ton arrivée avant de quitter mon bureau. D'ailleurs pour être parfaitement honnête, c'est de lui, ces idées de protection pour la chambre. Il a dit que tu te sentirais plus en sécurité comme ça. Il a dit aussi qu'il t'embrassait, qu'il comprendrait ta décision quelle qu'elle soit et que ton cher et tendre allait quelques jours chez ses parents avant de partir où tu savais. Et je crois que c'est tout.

- D'accord, merci.

- Je te laisse te préparer. Je suis à côté si tu as besoin de quelque chose. La porte communicante peut être ouverte des deux cotés alors n'hésite pas.

- Je ne suis pas sure de vouloir me retrouver dans la situation inverse à celle que nous vivons actuellement. Toi en sous-vêtements et moi dans ta chambre, dit-elle en rougissant légèrement.

- Je suis certain que la situation serait totalement différente.

- Ha bon. Et Pourquoi?

- Mais parce que moi, je ne me cacherais pas derrière ma couette et tu ne pourrais pas résister a mon corps d'Appollon.

Et tout en riant à sa dernière remarque, il se dirigea naturellement vers la porte communicante qu'il referma derrière lui après être entré dans sa chambre.

Elle était tellement choquée de ses paroles qu'elle n'avait pas trouvé quoi lui répondre. Il la déconcertait à passer comme ça du rire à une totale absence de sentiments pour ensuite redevenir « humain ». Oui, c'est ça, il était humain. Elle allait finalement en découvrir plus que prévu dans cette histoire. Elle attendit quelques minutes d'être sûre qu'il ne revienne pas et sortit du lit en trombe pour se précipiter dans la salle de bain.

C'est seulement une fois sous le jet chaud de la douche qu'elle se rendit enfin compte qu'elle était chez les Malfoy à ses risques et périls mais de son plein gré, qu'elle avait quitté l'homme de sa vie sur une dispute et qu'ils ne se reverraient plus avant six mois. Le poids des épreuves traversées ces deux derniers jours tomba sur ses épaules et elle se mit à pleurer, de lassitude, de tristesse, de solitude.

Revenu dans sa chambre, Drago ne pouvait s'enlever l'image de son ex-pire ennemie presque nue dans son lit. Il n'arrivait pas à être dégouté de ce qu'il avait vu. Pourtant c'était Granger. Granger! On ne pouvait pas dire que c'était une simple née-moldue, c'était Granger! LA née-moldue. Il avait réussi à s'accommoder d'Harry Potter pendant un an, certes avec quelques difficultés au début mais maintenant cela leur faisait des souvenirs communs et ils s'entendaient plutôt bien, alors il pourrait en faire tout autant avec Granger. Quelques semaines, tout au plus. Il saurait tenir. Et puis, il faut avouer qu'elle n'etait pas affreuse à regarder. En fait c'était ça le plus troublant pour lui. Il avait en mémoire le rat de bibliothèque qu'elle était à Poudlard et cela ne cadrait pas du tout avec la jeune femme dévêtue qui se trouvait à côté. Si elle n'avait pas été elle, il aurait profité de cette chambre de concubine et lui aurait rendu son utilité d'autrefois. Mais il risquait le vol plané. Drago n'était pas un téméraire. Il verrait bien comment évoluerait leur relation et si, elle devenait plus intéressante, il ne refuserait pas ce petit supplément. Et sur cette pensée réconfortante, il entra dans sa propre salle de bain afin de se préparer pour le diner.

Une autre personne ne pouvait s'enlever l'image d'Hermione dans ce grand lit. Une personne bien moins intentionnée que Drago à l'égard de la jeune femme.

Cette personne se trouvait dans une piece très sombre uniquement meublée d'une tres large table sur laquelle de nombreux moniteurs de television etaient disposés.

Sur chacun d'entre eux, on voyait distinctement des pièces du manoir Malfoy ou des bureaux des entreprises. La personne allait de l'un à l'autre notant les petites habitudes des uns, les animosités des autres. Mais son regard revenait sans cesse vers l'écran ou la chambre pourpre apparaissait.

- Maudite sang-de-bourbe! Non seulement Malfoy renie son sang, son éducation, ses origines mais en plus il fait dormir dans son manoir, cette sang-de-bourbe infecte. Il me le paiera et je commencerai par toi.

* * *

><p><strong>Et voilà, Drago a vraiment changé même si il reste un serpentard et un Malfoy. Son père sans magie reste lui même. On ne se renie plus passé un certain âge. Quant à Hermione et bien c'est la foire aux questions!<strong>

**Reste le dernier personnage entré en scène, vous avez le droit de tout imaginer, mais il est sur et certain qu'il ne les laissera pas tranquille, croyez moi.(mouahahahaha, j'adore mon côté sadique parfois).**

**Concernant la chambre de concubine, pas la peine de prendre un ticket, j'ai déjà posé mes valises et ouvert le panneau secret. Comme je le dis souvent, parfois, il ne faut pas réfléchir mais agir : Drago ou es-tu? Viens ici...oula je vais me coucher, il est grand temps, je crois! **

**Laissez moi votre ressenti sur ce chapitre, surtout ceux qui n'ont encore rien dit, vous allez voir ça vous fera du bien ! C'est garanti !**

**Bien à vous**

**MissDM**


	6. Chapitre 6

**Coucou tout le monde, **

**Déjà merci pour être de plus en plus nombreux à me mettre dans vos alertes et suivre cette fiction. **

**Et pas de merci pour le peu de reviews que j'ai eu cette semaine, j'en mouillerai mon écran si ça parvenait à me faire pleurer, si si c'est vrai, je vous assure! **

**En attendant, n'ayant eu personne qui influe sur le déroulement de l'histoire par une tite review intéressante, je poursuis mon histoire. Ce chapitre es un peu plus long que d'habitude, mais je ne suis pas certaine que ça vous gêne, n'est ce pas? **

**Une spéciale dédicace à ****tite-odey**** qui sauve l'honneur de tous les lecteurs qui n'ont rien écrit, grrrr : Merci, Merci, Merci ! Premièrement, parce que j'adore les lectrices attentives et toi ta remarque est plus que pertinente, j'adore, j'adore ;)) et deuxièmement car tu as fait un review et ça c'est le comble du bonheur pour mon petit égo malfoyen. Concernant ta remarque, tout est expliqué dans ce chapitre hiiii, j'ai un peu triché mettant l'explication après l'événement. J'ai juste ajouté une phrase qui t'est tout spécialement dédicacé suite à la remarque sur Poudlard, j'espère que tu apprécieras.**

**Dislaimer: n'ayant rien vendu à personne, tout est toujours à JKR...**

**Bonne lecture. **

* * *

><p>– <em>Maudite sang-de-bourbe! Non seulement Malfoy renie son sang, son éducation, ses origines mais en plus il fait dormir dans son manoir, cette sang-de-bourbe infecte. Il me le paiera et je commencerai par toi.<em>

Hermione finit par se calmer sous la douche. L'eau qui ruisselle sur son visage avait toujours eu un effet apaisant sur elle. Elle peut presque sentir le chemin parcouru par chaque goutte tant sa concentration est intense. Elle se raccroche à tous ces chemins qui sillonnent son corps comme un naufragé se raccroche à sa bouée. L'eau la lave de tout, de sa lâcheté face au souvenir de Bellatrix, de sa colère vis à vis de Ron, de Lucius, même de Harry et de Ginny. Elle a l'impression que le poids qui la couvre s'efface au fur et à mesure que l'eau s'écoule.

Un grattement contre la porte la sort pourtant de cette presque transe:

– Granger? Tout va bien? Tu es sous la douche depuis plus d'une demi-heure, je veux juste sa voir si ça va?

– Oui, ça va. Je me dépêche, j'arrive.

– Très bien, je t'attends dans ta chambre, au cas où.

Hermione souffle un bon coup, elle aurait aimé prolongé la douche. Elle regarde les produits à sa disposition et constate qu'en plus des siens, d'autres de grandes marques sorcières et moldues sont à sa disposition. Refusant de se laisser abattre une seconde de plus, elle empoigne un flacon et s'empresse de faire sa toilette.

Une fois shampouinée, lavée, séchée, elle se dirige vers le dressing que Drago a mentionné et accessible depuis sa salle de bain.

– Waouh!

Le cri lui a échappé. C'est gigantesque. La totalité des affaires qu'elle a apporté est rangée, voire classifiée par couleurs et par style. Et le dressing n'a pas été rempli au quart de sa capacité. Elle n'ose même pas s'approcher. Puis elle tourne le regard et voit là les robes ajoutées par Narcissa. Elles sont magnifiques et Hermione ne peut s'empêcher de laisser ses doigts caresser les étoffes.

Elle décide de faire plaisir à son hôtesse en portant l'une de ses robes. Ce n'est qu'un petit effort en remerciement de son geste pour le grand salon.

Elle s'empare d'une robe en laine crème à manches longues avec une taille haute ceinturée et descendant en dessous du genou. De coupe assez droite, elle met en valeur sa taille et ses jambes. Elle décide de laisser sa crinière vivre sa vie et ne se contente que d'un soupçon de parfum pour bijou. Elle se maquille légèrement afin de cacher les cernes qui entourent encore un peu ses yeux et sort à peine vingt minutes après que Drago l'ait appelé sous la douche. Un vrai record.

C'est donc fière d'elle qu'elle sort de la salle de bain fin prête à affronter sa soirée. Et c'est rayonnante qu'elle découvre son ennemi de toujours allongé sur son lit. Il semble à bout de patience pourtant c'est tout sourire qu'il la voit faire son apparition sourire aux lèvres.

– Tu es... je ne sais pas comment dire... tu es... en fait, tu es resplendissante. C'est fou, je n'aurais jamais cru que tu puisses être aussi jolie!

– Merci, ça fait plaisir de savoir qu'avant de porter une jolie robe, je ressemblais au vilain petit canard.

– A qui?

– Rien, laisse tomber.

– J'ai peut-être été un peu maladroit. Je voulais dire que tu es vraiment belle et pas seulement charmante se rattrapa Drago. Je ne voulais pas t'offenser et je ne t'ai jamais comparé à un canard.

Le sourire revint légèrement sur les lèvres d'Hermione à l'évocation du petit animal dont Drago ne comprenait pas la signification.

– Ceci étant dit, il faudrait se dépêcher un peu, nous sommes en retard pour le diner et mes parents doivent déjà être en train de prendre le deuxième apéritif.

Il lui présenta son bras, elle hésita puis repoussant de la main ses idées noires d'un geste par-dessus son épaule, elle s'en saisit pour descendre les escaliers menant à la salle à manger. Effectivement, ils étaient tous les deux en train de boire ce qui ressemblait à du whisky pur feu pour l'un et un sherry pour l'autre.

– Miss Granger, vous êtes magnifique, dit Mme Malfoy tout en se levant et en s'approchant d'elle. Puis d'un ton plus bas, en chuchotant presque, elle demanda:

– Vous allez mieux? Vous nous avez causé une belle frayeur. Il ne faut pas rester comme ça sans manger, ce n'est pas très bon à votre âge.

Le reproche, presque maternelle fit sourire Hermione. Voilà qu'elle se faisait réprimander comme une petite fille par une ex-mangemorte repenti dans le manoir de son ex-ennemi. Plus sarcastique comme situation aurait été que Voldemort lui-même serve le repas en tablier blanc avec le bonnet assorti. L'univers est bien ironique parfois.

– Tout va bien, Mme Malfoy. Ce n'est qu'un léger étourdissement suite à quelques repas effectivement peu consistants. Mais je vous rassure, je compte bien faire honneur à votre diner, ce soir ainsi qu'à tous les autres repas que nous aurons le plaisir de partager ensemble.

Rassurée, l'une prit le bras de l'autre pour se diriger vers les hommes de l'assemblée en grande discussion d'affaires.

– je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu ne veux pas que notre nom soit dévoilé pour cette société. Nous en sommes quand même les fondateurs et propriétaires!

– je sais, père, mais si notre nom vient à se savoir, la MDL & Ci perdra certainement des contrats et ne pourra plus supporter les autres sociétés financièrement comme c'est le cas actuellement.

– peut-être, mais nous avons eu l'idée la plus intelligente de notre temps et personne ne sait que c'est nous, c'est affligeant.

– Ah, les hommes, toujours à parler travail. C'est incroyable. Laissez les seuls quelques minutes et c'est le drame.

Narcissa s'amusait à taquiner les hommes de sa vie pendant qu'Hermione réfléchissait à ce que venait de dire Malfoy.

– Pourquoi MDL & Ci ne m'est pas inconnu? Ce nom m'est vaguement familier mais je n'arrive pas à le remettre dans son contexte, demanda-t-elle avec curiosité.

– As-tu un ordinateur portable, Granger? Ou une télévision ou encore un téléphone portable ou je ne sais pas un micro-onde... Hermione? hou hou il y a quelqu'un?

La dite-Hermione n'était pas choquée de la question mais par la personne qui utilisait ces mots. Elle restait bouche ouverte yeux écarquillés devant cette excentricité. Malfoy parlait de télévision et de micro-ondes!

– Elle nous refait un malaise, s'écria Narcissa.

– Non, mère, je crois que notre Miss-je-sais-tout nationale vient d'apprendre quelque chose qui la laisse sans voix, s'amusa son fils.

– Si j'avais su qu'il était aussi facile de la faire taire, je me serais attelé à la tâche plus vite, marmonna le père.

Hermione tourna la tête vers lui sans pour autant fermer la bouche.

Elle finit par s'humecter les lèvres devenues sèches et elle finit par dire:

– J'ai besoin d'un verre. Un whisky pur-feu fera parfaitement l'affaire.

Drago tout en la servant ne se sépara pas une seule fois de son sourire satisfait face à la situation dans laquelle il avait plongé bien involontairement la jeune femme. Il avait pourtant prémédité de la surprendre mais le contexte actuel dépassait toutes ses espérances. Il en était ravi.

Buvant d'un traite son verre ce qui lui valut un toussotement et des idées bien remises en place. Elle finit par comprendre d'elle-même.

– Vous avez vécu chez les moldus. Vous êtes les propriétaires de MDL & Ci... C'est incroyable! Je ne sais même pas quoi dire tellement c'est incroyable. J'ai toujours pensé que MDL était une société innovante créée par des humanistes qui respectaient les moldus et les sorciers de façon équitable. C'est incroyable! J'étais sure et certaine que des née-moldus étaient derrière tout ça. C'est incroyable!

– Vous vous répétez Miss Granger, ne put s'empêcher de remarquer Lucius.

Hermione ne releva pas le sarcasme et se tournant vers Drago lui dit d'un ton animé de curiosité:

– Je veux tout savoir. Raconte moi tout.

– oui, oui d'accord dit-il en levant une fois de plus dans la journée les mains au ciel en signe de reddition. Je veux bien mais en mangeant si tu le permets. Nous avons tous besoin de nous restaurer. Toi plus que les autres, d'ailleurs.

Et tous s'assirent à table, attendant que le repas préparé par les elfes apparaisse.

– Je penses, reprit Drago, que tu es au courant des décisions du ministère à notre encontre.

Sur un hochement de la tête d'Hermione et un grognement de son père, il poursuivit:

– Nous avons donc passé une année pour ma part et trois ans pour mon père dans le monde moldu. Je te passe les détails de ces années, je pense que l'on aura l'occasion d'en reparler plus tard mais nous en sommes revenus avec l'idée d'utiliser certains objets moldus dans le monde sorcier. Certains sont fantastiques, comme la télévision. Voir un évènement sans être présent à l'endroit où il se déroule a révolutionné le quidditch. Et ce n'est qu'un exemple parmi tant d'autres. Aussi lorsque je suis revenu avec Harry, nous avons formulé une demande au ministère pour effectuer des tests sur certains de ces objets. C'est Arthur Weasley, grand spécialiste des objets moldus qui fut chargé de trouver les formules afin de les faire fonctionner dans notre monde ou l'électricité n'existe pas. Une fois certains tests effectués, j'ai créé la société MDL & Ci pour Malfoy Drago Lucius et Compagnie. Le compagnie regroupant Arthur et Harry.

Nous avons rassemblés des sorciers de différents horizons afin de créer les formules tandis que mon père nous renseignait sur les objets usuels des moldus et digne d'intérêt dans notre monde. Nous avons également tirer parti des nombreux cracmols qui connaissent notre univers mais qui vivent de l'autre côté pour nous renseigner et nous aider à faire fructifier l'entreprise qui aujourd'hui connait un succès retentissant.

– C'est incroyable!

– Peu de vocabulaire, tout de même.

– Père! Voilà, tu sais l'essentiel, je te donnerais tous les détails pratiques et tu rencontreras toutes les personnes liées à ce projet. Et oui, tu pourras leur poser toutes les questions qui te brulent les lèvres, mais demain.

En fait de questions, Hermione n'en avait pas. Trop d'informations à ingurgiter en même temps que son repas qu'elle aurait pu oublier d'avaler si Narcissa ne l'avait pas rappelé à l'ordre, par deux fois.

Le diner se poursuivit donc dans le calme et Hermione participa peu à la conversation, non pas par manque d'envie mais elle était vraiment troublé par ce qu'elle venait d'entendre. Là, ça commençait vraiment à faire beaucoup. Son cerveau pourtant habitué à engranger des informations en grande quantité venait de saturer.

A la fin du repas, elle constata qu'elle avait bien mangé, mieux que ces derniers jours en tout cas et refusa le dernier verre que Drago lui proposa. Elle devait se reposer. Elle devait aussi écrire à Harry.

Elle salua donc ses hôtes, prit congé et se dirigea vers sa chambre

A peine arrivée dans celle-ci, elle se dirigea vers le bureau et prit parchemin et plume afin d'écrire à Harry et à Ginny.

_Cher Harry, chère Ginny,_

_J'ai bien reçu votre message et ne vous inquiétez pas, je suis en parfaite sécurité au manoir. De nombreux charmes protègent ma chambre et je suis tout à fait à l'aise. Je ne sais pas encore comment je dois réagir face à la situation et je ne veux pas gâcher notre amitié si précieuse à mes yeux. Pourtant, vous comprendrez que j'ai besoin d'un peu de temps pour accepter votre décision de me tenir à l'écart de tout ceci et de ne pas avoir tenu tête à Ron. Le concernant, je lui ai demandé de passer par vous pour me joindre en cas de besoin mais je doute qu'actuellement il soit disposé à me dire ce que j'ai besoin d'entendre. Je viendrai vous voir quand tout sera plus clair dans ma tête. _

_Bien à vous._

_Hermione._

Elle relut sa lettre, se dit qu'elle aurait pu faire mieux mais que c'était déjà bien de les tenir au courant de ses décisions quand eux ne l'avaient pas fait pendant plusieurs années. Elle roula le parchemin et se rendit compte qu'elle ne savait pas comment l'envoyer. Y avait-il seulement une volière au manoir? Oui, surement mais où? Elle n'avait pas pensé à demander à Malfoy où elle se trouvait.

- De toute façon, tu n'es pas urgente, n'est ce pas? Dit-elle à voix haute à sa lettre.

Sans attendre une improbable réponse, elle se dirigea naturellement vers la salle de bain pour se changer et aller rejoindre ce lit immense qui lui faisait de l'œil depuis son retour dans la chambre.

Elle enleva précautionneusement sa robe et la mit sur l'un de fauteuils du dressing avec délicatesse. Il ne manquerait plus qu'elle l'abime maintenant qu'elle ne l'avait plus sur elle. Elle fila en direction de ses propres affaires et sortit un immense tee-shirt qu'elle mettait souvent pour dormir. Au moins, elle serait à l'aise. Elle se dit qu'une douche à peine deux heures après la précédente était inutile alors elle enleva ses sous-vêtements et enfila le tee-shirt bien trop grand qui découvrait l'une de ses épaules par l'encolure et tombait à mi-cuisses d'un coté et un peu plus longuement de l'autre. Sur le devant, on pouvait y lire « Paris FRANCE » et un immense dessin de la tour Eiffel en arrière plan. Un merveilleux souvenir ce reportage en France. Elle se lava les dents, se démaquilla et retourna donc plus sereine vers sa chambre et surtout vers son lit qui l'accueillit sans un grincement pour la laisser se pelotonner sous la couette.

Drago entra dans sa chambre au moment où son invité se brossait justement les dents. Les murs du manoir étaient épais certes, mais la tuyauterie avait le don de rappeler sa présence par des petits bruits qu'on finissait par ne plus entendre si l'on n'y prêtait pas attention. Mais Drago avait décidé de faire attention à tout ce qui venait de la chambre voisine. Il se dit donc qu'il pouvait encore la déranger puisqu'elle ne dormait pas encore. Il enleva sa robe de sorcier, se permit de retirer le nœud papillon qu'il devait porter à chaque diner. Le rang Malfoy avait des inconvénients qu'on ne soupçonnait pas. Il passa par la salle de bain afin de vérifier qu'il n'était pas trop négligé et finit par ouvrir le panneau dissimulé dans le mur de sa chambre.

Il entra doucement persuadé de la surprendre mais s'arrêta net devant ce qu'il vit. Silencieusement, il fit les quelques pas qui séparaient l'ouverture du lit. Elle dormait! Le temps qu'il se mette à l'aise, elle avait réussi à s'endormir. Elle s'était emmitouflée dans la couette comme pour se protéger d'un froid qui n'existait pourtant pas dans la pièce. Seul son visage et ses cheveux ressortait sur l'oreiller. Elle paraissait tellement sereine, reposée. Elle n'était pas particulièrement belle comme toutes ses femmes qui peuplent les magasines sorciers ou moldus mais elle dégageait quelque chose même en dormant. Cela le troublait. Il la regarda quelques secondes encore puis sorti aussi silencieusement qu'il était entré.

De retour dans sa chambre et tout en se déshabillant, il se demanda ce qui avait changé chez elle. Avant elle n'était pas comme ça. Avant, elle faisait presque peur, non? Jamais, il n'aurait pu la regarder dormir en se disant qu'elle était jolie. Il se dit que puisqu'il ne pouvait parler avec elle, autant redescendre boire un dernier verre à son bureau.

Ce faisant, il constata avant d'entrer dans la pièce que de la lumière filtrait sous la porte et entra en ce demandant qui de sa mère ou de son père était encore debout.

C'était son père, assis dans l'un des fauteuils sirotant un whisky devant la cheminée qui s'éteignait doucement.

– Père. Je pensais que vous seriez déjà couché.

– Je suis plus vieux que toi, Drago, mais je ne suis pas encore sénile. Ne me prends pas pour un vieillard gâteux qui doit se coucher avec les derniers rayons du soleil.

– Loin de moi cette idée, père, dit Drago souriant malgré tout à l'idée qu'un jour ça arriverait.

– Et ne souris pas dans mon dos à cette idée, je serais mort bien avant d'être grabataire.

– Père...

– Tais-toi. Je suis resté pour te parler alors écoute au lieu de m'enterrer.

– je suis toute ouïe, répondit Drago en se servant un verre à son tour.

Il fit le tour de son bureau et put enfin voir son père dont il ne décelait que le profil éclairé par les braises de la cheminée.

– Es-tu vraiment sur que ce soit une bonne idée que Granger vienne fourrer son nez dans nos affaires?

– Je croyais que tu avais dépassé ces histoires de sang avec ton séjour chez les Moldus.

– Mais ça n'a rien à voir avec le sang, imbécile! N'oublie pas ce que nous lui avons fait subir. Elle a été notre ennemi pendant de nombreuses années et maintenant tu mets notre destin entre ces mains. Tu lui lâches le morceau sur notre meilleure société alors que tu aurais du mettre en avant les autres. C'est bien pour ça qu'elle est là, non? Rétablir notre nom et faire en sorte que tout mon travail ces vingts dernières années ne soit pas vain. Crois tu réellement qu'elle ne se vengera pas de tout ce que nous avons fait subir à ses amis, à sa famille, à elle-même.

– Elle ne fera jamais ça. C'est une femme intègre et une professionnelle.

– Et comment peux tu en être sur? Ce n'est pas l'une de tes amis. Tu n'as eu aucun lien avec elle ces dernières années contrairement à d'autres. Alors oui, tu as appris à connaitre Potter et toute la bande, mais elle? Tu ne la connais pas.

– Elle m'a dit qu'elle serait objective dans son article, et que si il fallait s'intégrer à notre famille pour ça, elle le ferait.

Il en rajoutait un peu mais il voulait convaincre son père du bien-fondé de son choix. Hermione était parfaite pour défendre leur avenir. Il savait parfaitement qu'elle était passionnée quand il s'agissait de défendre quelque chose et il allait tout faire pour qu'elle sauve ses entreprises. Harry lui avait raconté son histoire avec les elfes alors il n'avait aucun doute, elle serait le meilleur émissaire qu'il aurait pu trouver.

– Tu es tellement naïf, mon fils. J'espère que tu as raison mais dans le doute, je surveillerai quand même ce qu'elle écrit si j'étais toi. Tu n'es pas à l'abri d'une erreur de jugement, tu devrais le savoir.

Vidant son verre d'une traite, il se leva.

– Je vais me coucher. Souviens toi de mes paroles, fils. Même si certains ne nous ont apportés que du malheur, mes conseils ne sont pas pour autant tous mauvais.

– Je sais, père. Je sais.

Hermione s'éveilla doucement, elle ne voulait pas quitter son rêve si troublant. Il s'évanouissait au fur et à mesure qu'elle tentait de le rattraper alors elle redoublait d'efforts mais rien n'y faisait. Il disparaissait.

Alors, elle tendit ses muscles pour les étirer, bloqua sa respiration jusqu'à ce que ses muscles lui fassent mal et relâcha le tout dans un gémissement de satisfaction. Elle ouvrit les yeux et …

– Je suis chez les Malfoy!

Ça y est, elle était totalement réveillée. Elle se redressa un peu vite et constata que les rideaux avaient été ouverts et le soleil qui éclairait sa chambre était déjà bien haut dans le ciel. Elle se tourna vers le réveil posé sur la table de nuit et constata qu'il était passé dix heures du matin.

Elle se leva et se dirigea vers la fenêtre la plus proche de son lit. Elle donnait sur les jardins à l'arrière de la maison. Elle découvrait cette partie n'ayant jamais eu l'occasion de visiter le domaine. Elle se dit de suite que peu de monde avait pu avoir cette chance depuis la fin de la guerre et qu'elle allait pouvoir faire un article exceptionnel. L'intimité des Malfoy ainsi que la découverte de leur affiliation à la société MDL & Ci feraient des scoops à pâmer d'envie ses collègues.

Elle s'étira encore les bras en les soulevant au dessus de sa tête et en poussant un autre gémissement de contentement.

– Ça t'arrive souvent de pousser des petits cris comme ça, entendit-elle dans son dos.

Sans changer de position ni même baisser ses bras, elle se contenta de répondre par une interjection sous peine de rompre ce moment de satisfaction personnelle face à son avenir.

Profitant du moment, il la détailla sans vergogne. Le tee-shirt rendu transparent par le soleil laissait voir ses formes en ombres chinoises. Elle était féminine, aucun doute ne pouvait plus subsister à ce sujet. Il découvrait ses jambes nues, longues et fines. Il aurait presque pu voir la naissance de ses fesses si le tee-shirt avait été quelques centimètres plus court. C'est bien dommage.

– Je ne te savais si impudique, Granger. Ca t'arrive souvent de montrer tes fesses à tout le monde?

– Je ne te savais pas tant en manque pour lorgner une née-moldue, Malfoy?

Satisfaite de sa petite réponse, elle baissa les bras en se retournant et poursuivit:

– Quoi, tu pensais sérieusement me mettre mal à l'aise, Malfoy? Je ne suis plus une gamine, je suis une femme, je ne vais pas m'effondrer à la moindre remarque sexuelle ou à la moindre insulte. Tu prétends avoir changé mais tu as surement oublié que pendant tout ce temps là, je changeais aussi.

- Oui, je vois ça. Tu as changé et pas que physiquement. Il appuya ses dires par un regard sur son corps. Et pour ta gouverne, Granger, j'ai passé un an chez les moldus, j'ai appris à apprécier ce qu'une moldue ou une née-moldue pouvait m'apporter.

Hermione bien que préparée à une remarque désobligeante ne s'était pas attendue à ça et ne put répondre avant que celui-ci ne retourne dans sa chambre en riant à l'air qu'elle affichait.

– Dépêche toi de te préparer, je suis déjà en retard par ta faute et dans une demi-heure si tu n'es pas prête, je pars sans toi.

Elle se précipita dans la salle de bain et tout en faisant passer son tee-shirt par-dessus sa tête, ouvrit la porte de la douche ainsi que le robinet d'eau chaude. Elle laissa tomber le tee-shirt par terre et entra dans la cabine directement sous l'eau chaude. Elle se savonna rapidement, se sécha tout au aussi vite et se dirigea vers le dressing pour enfiler un jeans et un pull assez leger en coll V qui mettait en valeur sa poitrine. Tout en mettant ses chaussures, elle sortit du dressing puis de la salle de bain, en criant:

– Je suis prête Malfoy. On y va dès que tu es prêt.

– Tu te moques de moi, entendit-elle. Je suis prêt depuis plus de deux heures à attendre que Mademoiselle daigne se réveiller.

Elle prit son manteau, le temps ensoleillé ne présageait pas de pluie mais le printemps anglais n'est pas des plus chauds, prit le parchemin posé sur le bureau et se dirigea vers le panneau entrouvert pour entrer dans la chambre de Malfoy.

– J'aimerais bien que tu me dises comment on le ferme et comment on l'ouvre.

– Il suffit de le vouloir.

- Pardon?

– Et bien en fait, il suffit d'y penser. On ne sait pas trop comment ça fonctionne mais quand je veux entrer dans ta chambre, il suffit que je pense assez fort que j'ai envie d'y entrer pour que le panneau s'ouvre de lui-même. Je suppose que c'est la même chose de ton côté.

– Mouais, je verrais ça un peu plus tard. En attendant, peux-tu faire parvenir ce message à Harry, je ne savais pas comment faire hier soir après l'avoir écrit. Je ne sais même pas si tu as une volière ici.

– Bien sur que nous en avons une, quelle question. Kyra ! Kyra !

La petite elfe apparut à l'entrée de la chambre de Drago.

– Le maître a besoin de Kyra.

– Oui, Kyra. Je voudrais que tu ailles porter ce message à Harry Potter. Tu lui remets en mains propres. Tu as bien compris. A cette heure-ci, il doit déjà être à son bureau au ministère.

– Oui, maître. Message. Harry Potter.

– Autre chose, tu seras au service de Miss Granger ici présente. Si elle a besoin de quelque chose, tu feras en sorte de répondre à ses désirs. C'est compris.

– Oui, maitre. Grand honneur, maitre. Grand honneur.

– C'est bon tu peux y aller, dit il en tendant le bout de parchemin à l'elfe. Puis se tournant vers elle:

– Tu peux être sure qu'il ait le message. Elle ne faillira pas à la tâche.

– Un hibou aurait tout aussi bien fait l'affaire.

– Tu es mon invitée, très chère. Je me vante de recevoir mes invités dans les meilleures conditions et de leur apporter tout le confort et toute mon aide dans chacun de leur besoin. Je satisferais donc le moindre de tes désirs. Et le regard concupiscent qu'il lui lança ne laissait aucun doute sur les désirs auxquels il faisait allusion.

– Arrête de fantasmer Malfoy, ça devient malsain.

– Ok, c'est bon. Je ne faisais que t'embeter mais ça n'est plus aussi drôle que lorsque tu te mettais en colère à Poudlard.

– Les temps changent. Allez descendons, je meurs littérallement de faim et on a beaucoup de choses à voir aujourd'hui.

– C'est vrai, j'ai aussi beaucoup de monde à te présenter. Tu vas entrer dans un véritable sanctuaire car peu de monde a eu la chance de visiter les vrais locaux de la MDL.

Tout en descendant puis en s'installant côte à côte dans la salle à manger, Drago lui expliqua le déroulement de leur journée.

– Nous allons aller directement au siège, tu rencontreras mon assistante, une sorcière nommée Kathryn Dark. Elle pourra te fournir tous les documents dont tu pourrais avoir besoin que ce soit pour la MDL ou pour une autre des sociétés que je possède. Tu rencontreras aussi Damien Lomex, c'est l'un des responsables en charge des tests sur les appareils moldus, c'est un cracmol ainsi que de Stanislas Burfield l'autre responsable qui lui est sorcier. Ce sont, je crois les trois personnes les plus importantes de cette aventure. Sans elles, rien n'existerait.

– Waouh. Tu oses dire devant moi que sans un cracmol tu ne serais rien! et bien si j'avais cru entendre ça un jour! Tu m'épates, Malfoy.

– Et ce n'est que le début de la journée. Mais devant mes employés, ça serait bien que tu dises Drago ou Mr Malfoy, ça me vaudrait surement beaucoup moins de questions que juste Malfoy, non?

– Et toi, comment tu m'appelleras?

– Hermione pour Drago et Miss Granger pour Mr Malfoy, que choisis-tu alors?

– Va pour les prénoms. Après tout, je vis chez toi, je vais fouiller dans tous tes tiroirs alors on peut bien s'appeler par nos prénoms, je pense.

– Si tu fouilles dans mes tiroirs, je fouille dans les tiens. Je trouverais peut-être mieux que ce truc qui te sert de pantalon. C'est quoi d'ailleurs? Et il joint le geste à la parole en touchant le tissu au niveau de la cuisse d'Hermione.

– Tstt tstt, pas touche Mal.. Drago. C'est un jeans, ne me dis pas que tu as vécu un an chez les Moldus sans savoir ce qu'est un jeans, quand même!

– J'ai fait transférer une partie de mon argent dans un compte moldu pour survivre et Potter n'est pas dénué de fonds non plus. Nous n'avons vu que des robes de soirées et des bikinis.

– Et dans la journée? Vous faisiez quoi de vos journées?

– Je me suis cultivé. Ne me regarde pas comme ça avec des yeux ahuris. Potter et moi avons fait le tour du monde pour qu'il m'apprenne la culture moldu. Après le premier mois ou je ne suis pas sorti des chambres d'hôtel que nous louions pour cause de ... de ... remise en question, va-t-on dire, je n'ai plus quitté les musées, les conférences d'histoire et les monuments. Nos seuls moments de détente, nous les avons vécu lorsque j'ai convaincu Harry de partir en Amérique du Sud et là, nous avons découvert les bikinis. Ajoute à ça, les quelques soirées mondaines que nous avons fréquenté un peu dans le monde sorcier de l'Amérique du Nord et voilà l'année était écoulée. Donc non, je n'ai pas vu de zeans et je trouve ça très étrange même si ça te va très bien. Et il ne put s'empêcher de retoucher le tissu sur la cuisse d'Hermione comme un enfant découvrant un nouveau jouet.

– Un jeans, pas un zeans, un jeans. Et elle débarrassa sa cuisse de la main chaude qui était posée dessus. Bon explique moi comment fonctionne la MDL avant qu'on arrive là-bas.

– Mon père en son temps, puis maintenant les cracmols nous renseignent sur les objets électroniques ou électriques qui font fureur en ce moment. Nous en achetons plusieurs et nous les ramenons au laboratoire qui se situe en partie dans le Londres Moldu car nous avons besoin de l'électricité pour les faire fonctionner au départ et voir si vraiment ils peuvent nous être utiles. Ensuite, les sorciers cherchent des formules ou des incantations pour les faire fonctionner de la même manière dans notre monde sans électricité.

– Et vous en trouvez pour tous les objets?

– Non certains nous donnent plus de mal. Comme par exemple, l'aspirateur. Devant son air interrogatif, il s'expliqua:

- La sorcière moyenne va faire son ménage avec un balai enchanté. Un simple sort de nettoyage suffit, mais la poussière vole un peu, ça ne sera pas parfait. Alors, nous avons voulu importer l'aspirateur. L'idée était parfaite en soi. Nous avons rapidement trouvé un sort pour le faire fonctionner.

– Où est la difficulté alors?

– Et bien, au début tous les tests revenaient satisfaisants mais nous avons constaté que les aspirateurs enchantés ne répondaient pas bien lorsque le sac commençait à être trop plein et au lieu de prévenir par une lumière rouge ou un bruit quelconque, il recrachait la poussière en poursuivant le dernier utilisateur.

Hermione riait à l'idée d'un aspirateur poursuivant Drago et recrachant sa poussière sur lui qui est toujours tiré à quatres épingles.

– Nous y avons passé des heures entières mais rien n'y fait nous n'avons pas réussi à les faire changer d'avis et nous ne parvenons pas à trouver la parade pour réagir avant que le sac ne soit plein.

– Et vous avez beaucoup de machines actuellement à l'essai?

– Quelques unes, mais notre grand projet pour cet été, c'est le MP3.

– Le MP3?

– Oui, nous avons déjà lancé l'ordinateur il y a quelques mois. J'ai même vu dans ta chambre que tu en avais un.

Elle acquiesça d'un signe de tête.

– Donc nous voulons cibler la jeune clientèle en lançant ce nouveau produit car actuellement rien ne permet à quelqu'un dans notre monde d'écouter la musique de cette manière.

– C'est incroyable.

– Arrête de dire ça, je vais finir par croire que mon père a raison et que tu manques cruellement de vocabulaire.

- Et ça marche dans tout le monde magique?

– Oui, dans pratiquement tout le monde magique. Nous avons juste passé des contrats de moralité avec les grandes écoles comme Poudlard, Durmstrang ou Beaux-Bâtons pour leur fournir les contre-formules. Ainsi, aucun appareil ne fonctionne la-bas mais si on le voulait ça serait possible.

– Et les anciennes magies?

– Il s'avère que les anciennes magies ne sont pas incompatibles avec les nouvelles. Nous avons réussi à canaliser les objets et les formules de manière à ne pas perturber les protections des maisons, les flux magiques des personnes, etc... Mais tout cela fait partie des tests que nous faisons subir aux appareils avant de les commercialiser.

– J'ai vraiment hâte de voir tout ça.

– Si tu as fini de déjeuner, allons-y sans plus attendre alors.

Elle termina le verre de jus de citrouille entamé un peu plus tôt, et le rejoignit devant la cheminée suffisamment grande pour qu'ils y entrent à deux.

Il prit une poignée de poudre de cheminette et dit distinctement:

– Bureaux MDL

* * *

><p><strong>Et voilà, j'espère que beaucoup de choses s'expliquent, s'éclairent.<strong>

**Toute l'intrigue prendra pleinement son sens dans les chapitres suivants mais il fallait en passer par là pour planter le décor.**

**Après tout il ne faut pas oublier qu'ils ont tous vieilli et je ne donne volontairement pas d'âge ni de date a cette histoire. Seule donnée, ils ont au minimum 22 ans (temps de procès, 1 an chez les moldus, création de la société et retour de Lucius après 3 ans chez les moldus) mais il pourrait très bien avoir un peu plus.**

**Le rapprochement de Drago et Hermione est amorcé mais n'interviendra pas tout de suite à moins qu'une review spectaculaire ne m'y force ou qu'un nombre incalculable de review ne me le demande.**

**Bien à vous**

**MissDM**


End file.
